The Pact
by crimsonjica
Summary: ..a pact Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada made..
1. Chapter 1: Missing Him

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I heard that Tsubasa is missing after a mission. So, this is my take if he returns back to the Academy. Hope you like it! btw, just so you'll know.. I never read the manga..LoL..so I don't think the -how Tsubasa escaped- has any connection with the actual event in the manga..hehehe..btw, please leave me a review..I wanna know what you think..thanks in advance!.;)

**Special Notes..  
Michelle (you know who you are): Eto na, as promised..hehehe..sana magustuhan mo..leave me a review ha?hehe.;)  
Peace Heaven: hi! if you're reading this..I just want you to know that, I'm thankful to you for writing that story of yours..."To Think that you are gone".. that really inspired me to  
write this..I think that this story of mine _could_ be the sequel of your story..hehehe..Thanks again!.;)  
-KateDominique-: ei! Sorry kung natagalan itong English fic ko..hehehe.sorry talaga..i've been busy eh..hehehe..Tell me what you think ha? Kate..hehehe..thanks in advance!.;)**

**Additional Notes:  
1. Megane is over Misaki..(he should be, coz Tsubasa is for Misaki and Misaki is for Tsubasa..they are really meant to be!wahahaha)**

**2. I included some unamed charaters that you've probably seen in the 6th episode of the anime and during the RPG..but here, I gave them made-up names..ahehehe.. **

**Aya Kagamii-(the first genie Natsume faced during the RPG..the one scared of the cockcroach..)  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Alice: Can travel through mirrors.**

**Keigo Hibana-(the guy who was on top of the table while explaining his alice, he was wearing orange goggles with what-looked-like a violet penguin hat)  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Alice: Creates floating golden sparkles**

**Shin Kosame-(the first genie Mr. Narumi faced during the RPG)  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Alice: Creates rain**

**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Missing Him**

It's been several weeks since Tsubasa Andou went missing, but since the shadow manipulator has been transferred to the D.A. class, some of the students from the S.A class are not really 'affected' by his sudden disappearance...they probably know what happened to him but they just want keep it quiet. But speaking of 'affected'...there's this one person in the S.A. classroom right now who is greatly 'affected' by Tsubasa Andou's sudden disappearance...

_Though outside she seems unaffected..inside, she really is, and though she comforts a certain brunnette kouhai of hers by telling her that he is going to be fine, and that he'll come back anytime soon...the truth is, she wants it to be the other way around...she wants that it'll be her kouhai who'll comfort her and say those things to her...that he is unharmed and really soon..he'll come back to the Academy and they can again go back to their usual routines...she can again argue with him about ridiculous things..punch him again if he says or does something stupid..laugh together again about silly stuff..  
__  
Because on the outside she looks strong..but on the inside she's becoming weak, and she can't help it..._

_She keeps on worrying about him.._

_and more importantly.._

_She misses him..._

'Damn you Tsubasa! Where the heck are you?' a certain doppelganger, who was seating at the far end of the S.A. room, thought.

"oi Misaki! Are you okay? You're daydreaming again…" Megane said out loud when he noticed that the up-beat Misaki was not her usual self today…or should I say, for the past few weeks.

"huh? What?" she was quickly cut-off of her trance by Megane's voice. She tried to regain composure as quickly as possible when she noticed that some of her classmates are approaching her right now, thanks to Megane.

"Come on Misaki, we know your missing him…" Shin said in a teasingly manner.

"Yeah…you really miss him don't you?" Aya also teased.

She faced them '…here I am again…pretending…' she thought to her self before proceeding to her '_act'_…

She then laughed.

"hahaha..who are you talking about? And I was not daydreaming, I was just thinking of something…hahaha" she said to them, trying to sound innocent as possible.

"I believe it to be someone, not something…" Keigo said. He then smirked.

"Yeah, maybe a certain shadow manipulator…" Shin added.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Misaki, we know that there's something going on between you and Tsubasa…and since he's been missing for several weeks now, we also know that you're really worried about him, and so are we…so you don't have to hide it…" Megane said, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a Tsubasa-is-going-to-be-okay look.

She looks at Shin, Keigo and Aya.

And they all smiled.

She looks at Megane.

And he smiled too.

She looks at the floor…then…

'SLAP!'

She slaps, but not that hard, Megane's hand off of her shoulder. Then, she stood up in front of them, her back facing the door, and puts her hands on her hips.

"Come on guys! What are you talking about?hahahaha..worried about Tsubasa? Are you kidding? Why would I be worried about that jerk?!...and I'm telling you, we're just friends…good friends..hahahaha" she cackled.

Some of them sweatdropped.

"uh, I think she's lying" Shin whispered to Aya

"Yeah, I agree…" Aya whispered back.

Just then Megane thought of something…

"Tsubasa?! Your back?" he said out loud all of a sudden; facing the door.

"huh? Where?" Keigo asked.

"Tsubasa? Where?" So did Shiro.

"where??" and Aya.

The three looked at the direction to where Megane was facing…except for Misaki.

"I'm not falling for that trick Megane" She said, then crossed her arms and gave him a smirk.

"…fall for what trick?" Megane replied, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"hey, Tsubasa is not ther-" Keigo started to say when he realized that it was just a trick and that Tsubasa is not really there, but he was quickly cut off when Megane hit him in the arm.

"Shut up Keigo your ruining _it_…" Megane whispered to him.

"Sorry…" he replied smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Misaki just laughed at the two.

"hahahaha..Come on guys, you're busted…hahahaha" she again cackled.

Not long after, the rest also joined her in laughing even Keigo and Megane…

But even though Megane was laughing along with them, he still has another trick under his sleeve…

He quickly winked at Shin who was laughing along too but he was aware of the signal Megane gave him.

As for Misaki, she was too busy laughing to notice the signal Megane gave to his 'partner'.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them…

"So you're all having a good time without me…" the voice said. It came near the door. So everyone looked at the doorway; this time, even Misaki looked.

"Tsubasa…" was all she said as she focused her gaze on the human figure leaning against the doorway.

The rest stared at the shadow manipulator then back at Misaki, who was now facing the floor again, her bangs covering her eyes…

'…_gulp._..is this really a good idea?...' a certain bespectacled boy thought.

"Hi guys!" Tsubasa greeted his friends as he approached them.

3..

2..

1..

"TSUBASA ANDOU!! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING JERK! I WAS WORRIED-SICK ABOUT YOU!! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME??" Misaki furiously exclaimed as she runs towards Tsubasa to…no, not to hug him…but to punch him of course.

"A!! Misaki! Wait!" Tsubasa replied; a mixture of fear and nervousness in his voice. He started to move backwards; hands in front of him and his face has this wait-I-can-explain-so-please-don't-punch-me look.

Misaki's fist was ready to 'sabotage' his charming face, but before she could even hit him…

'POOF!' white smoke covered Tsubasa, repelling Misaki, she took a few steps back.

"_-cough- _what_ -cough-_ was_-cough-_ that? _cough-_" she said, coughing between her words.

Several seconds later, when the smoke was gone…

"Shin?" a surprised Misaki said.

_..to be continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: so guys, what do you think?hehehehe..please leave me a review..thanks in advance!.;)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

* * *

**Author's Note: hey guys! So sorry for the late update. I had a migraine the day I was about to continue the 2nd chapter, so my mom banned me from using the computer because, maybe, it was one of the reasons I had that migraine..you know? radiation..and I too banned myself..I got scared..(sighs)..shooT! it was terrible..the migraine..I thought my head was gonna explode..it really hurts..but I'm feeling better now..hehehe..anyway, hope you'll like this chapter!.;)**

**Special Notes..  
XxblackwingsxX: wow! first nag-review ay kababayan ko!hehehe..it's a great honor!hehehe..salamat at nagustuhan mo!hehehe.thanks din for your Story Alert, review and adding this story under your favorites..Hmmm..about Tsubasa, I can't really promise if he's fine..you have to read on to know..but don't worry I don't do character deaths in my fics..so rest assured he's still alive by the end of this story..(oh great! I just gave you a spoiler!haha..bahala na lang..hehehe).;)  
LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume: hi there! thanks for your review! I hope your feeling better now...thanks too for the support! I'll support you too on your story..btw, please update your 'Maid for my Sister' soon!hehehehe. I really like that story!hehe.;)  
may: hi!! thanks for your review! so sorry to keep you waiting..hehehe.;)  
kat: hello! thanks for your review! really sorry for the late update..ahehe.;)**

**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bet  
**

"ahehehehe..Misaki, I can explain.." a half-scared-half-nervous Shin replied.

"Explain what?" Misaki inquired.

"uh, well you see..-" the 'rainmaker' started to say but he was cut-off by Misaki.

"hey! Wait a minute…where did Tsubasa go?.." Misaki said, while looking at different directions, putting a hand over her eyebrows to display a 'searching effect'.

'that _baka…_he's gone missing for several weeks then at one moment he's here…the next second he's gone again…what's the matter with him?' Misaki thought.

"uh,ye-yeah…a-about Tsu-Tsubasa…" Shin stammered, cutting Misaki from her thoughts.

"Well, what about him?" Misaki replied, somewhat glaring at the 'rainmaker', at the mention of the shadow manipulator's name.

"…well, you see…Tsubasa is…I mean…Tsubasa was…uhm, Tsubasa…" Shin then said, somehow he just couldn't find the right words.

"what?! Spit it out!" Misaki retorted, she was starting to get irritated and they really don't like it when Misaki Harada is irritated.

"uh…you see…" he paused…'breathe Shin...breathe' he thought while deeply inhaling and exhaling. Then…

"TsubasawasnotreallyhereIwasthe'Tsubasa'yousawawhileagoIusedaveryspecialpillMikangavemetolooklikeTsubasasothatwe'llwinthebet" he said in one breathe.

"What?!" was all Misaki could say, obviously, she didn't understand a single word he just said.

"ahehehehe..just let me explain on his behalf Misaki…" Megane suddenly butt-in, seeing that Shin was still desperately gasping for air after stating that swift explanation of his. And besides, the bespectacled boy was also part of this entire '_trick_'.

"Okay…" a confused Misaki replied.

"well, you see…ALL of us made a bet…" Megane started, as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"…ALL of you a made bet?..." she asked, standing in front of him, arms crossed. She had a mixture of confusion and irritation in her voice.

"Yeah…" he paused for awhile; he was starting to get a bit scared when he heard the tone of her voice…

'_gulp_…I'm starting to think that this was not a good idea' was his last thought before continuing his explanation…

"ALL of us…me, Shin, Aya, Mikan and Keigo…" acknowledging his 'partners-in-crime'.

"…betted…that you'll finally admit that you miss Tsubasa before he returns back to the Academy…while the-" he was cut in mid-sentence.

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed. She was starting to get pissed off…

'How could they do this to me?!' she thought.

"Now…now Misaki…let him finish…"

"Yeah…just let him finish please…"

Keigo and Aya said respectively, trying to calm Misaki and not to mention save Megane from being bruised by the doppelganger….

"…fine…" was all she said.

"…_ahem_…as I was saying…while the _rest_ betted that-" he was again cut-off in mid-sentence.

"…the _rest_?...what do you mean the _rest_?…" she furiously asked, while grabbing Megane by the collar as if ready to punch him at any second.

"ahehe…the rest of the Special Ability Class…including Noda-sensei…ahehehe" he nervously replied.

"WHAT?!" she again exclaimed.

She pulled Megane closer, making eye to eye contact…no, not a romantic-kind-of eye to eye contact…a somewhat, your-gonna-pay-for-this and please-it-was-just-a-bet-..mercy! kind-of eye to eye contact...

"Who planned this?!" she irritably inquired.

"…uh well, it was-" Megane started to say but he was yet again cut-off in mid-sentence by the very cheerful voice of a certain brunette who suddenly entered the S.A. classroom.

"Did we won the bet?!" Mikan frantically asked her 'team mates'.

"uh…yes, Mikan-chan…" Megane managed to say.

"Banzai! Banzai! Ban-" Mikan started to cheer but she stopped when she noticed that her Misaki-senpai was holding Megane by the collar.

"…uh, Misaki-senpai?...is everything all right?" she asked; a bit worried.

"hahahaha…Everything is all right Mikan…hahaha" she again cackled, letting go of Megane's collar, causing him to sit back on the chair. She can't help it; she really softens up when it comes to Mikan.

"Ohh…for a minute there, I thought you're gonna punch Megane-sempai…hehehe" she happily replied.

All of them sweatdropped.

"uhm, Mikan…I want you to be honest with me…were you really part of the bet?" she suddenly asked her energetic kouhai.

"Yes, Misaki-sempai…in fact, I was the one who gave the 'transformation pill' to Shin-sempai…" she, again, happily replied. Unaware of what just happened a while ago.

"…transformation pill?..." she curiously asked.

"Hai!...it allows a person to take the form of another person…but it only last for fifteen seconds…" she joyfully replied.

"Oh, I see…" Misaki then said, making things for her a little bit clear now.

'…so that was just Shin using the pill, all I thought it was really him...' she thought then deeply sighed.

"Uhm, Misaki-sempai…are you alright?" Mikan then asked, noticing that her sempai was a bit sad.

She smiled and patted her kouhai on the head.

"I'm fine Mikan…"

"But you look sad…" she then replied.

The doppelganger smiled again at the brunette.

"I'm fine Mikan…really…" she said.

"Wait, you really miss Tsubasa-sempai don't you?" Mikan then said.

Misaki was slightly taken back by her kouhai's words…

She bowed her head causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

'…she's not as _innocent_ as before…' she thought.

(…a few moments of silence…)

"uh, Misaki-sempai?...are you mad?" Mikan asked, seeing that her sempai was quiet.

"…" no answer.

'just admit it! You miss him…' a little voice said in Misaki's head.

"Misaki-sempai?" she called out her name.

"…" still no answer.

'there's no use in denying it anyway, it's pretty obvious…and besides, remember those things you said back there, when you saw Shin using the pill?...' the voice again said.

"Misaki-sempai, please don't be mad …and please don't blame Megane-sempai and the rest for all of this…blame me sempai, I was the one who planned this...I ju-" Mikan started to explain thinking that her sempai was really, really mad; but she was cut off by the one word the doppelganger uttered.

"…yes…"

"huh?" a puzzled Mikan said.

"…as much as I hate to admit it…" she pauses then slowly lifts her head up revealing a small smile on her lips.

"…but, yes, I miss him…that jerk Tsubasa…he's always making people like us worried about him…" she then continued; looking at the far end of the classroom, remembering the time she gave him a haircut **(A/N: it's in the anime)**, it made her even smile even more.

She gazed back at her kouhai, patted her once again on the head while smiling.

"right Mikan?" she said.

The brunette just nodded. She too was smiling.

"uh…_ahem_…so, Misaki, I guess you're not mad at us…" Megane once again butt-in, seeing that the 'kouhai-sempai talk' was over.

She glared at him.

"ok…ok…so I guess your still mad at us…" a frightened Megane then said, while beads of sweat are flowing on his face.

She went near him and the rest, namely Shin, Aya and Keigo, then glared at them.

But in the next few seconds…

She smiled at them.

"…sorry if I was a bit ill-tempered guys, I guess when you miss someone you get irritated, impatient and all..hahahaha" she, yet again, cackled.

A few moments later they also joined her in laughing.

"Oh…so I guess we lost the bet?..." a voice suddenly said.

"Noda-sensei?" Misaki asked.

"Hai!" Mikan, Shin, Aya, Megane and Keigo all happily said at the same time.

The 'time-tripper' just let out a sigh.

"Ok…so we need to make the consequences right?…" Noda-sensei then said, as he approached them.

"Hai!" they all said once again…except the doppelganger of course.

"Wait, what are the consequences?" Misaki inquired her teacher.

"Well, they, Noda-sensei and the rest of the S.A. students have to be our (pointing to himself, Aya, Keigo and Megane) slaves for one whole week, , …" Shin informed her.

"Wait, I thought Mikan was also part of this bet?" she asked.

"Yeah she is, but she didn't want the same thing that we want..." Aya told her.

"Then, what did she want?" the doppelganger asked again.

"well…what else?-" Keigo started to say but he was cut-off by Megane.

"her favourite-" now he was the one cut-off.

"HOWALON!" Mikan beamed.

They all just smiled at her.

'…typical Mikan…so kawaii…too bad, he's not here to see this…' Misaki thought.

She looked out of the window.

'…wherever you are Tsubasa, please be safe…and please…come back soon…' She again thought.

"oi Misaki, You're spacing out again…" Megane again said.

"Misaki-sempai?" Mikan said, she had that worried look on her face again.

She just smiled at her kouhai.

"I'm fine Mikan…" she assured her.

"Why don't we just all go to Central Town…after all, classes are almost over…" Noda-sensei suddenly said to them.

"Really Noda-sensei?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, and we can buy your favourite Howalon…" Noda-sensei replied, patting the brunette on the head.

"Hai! Let's go!" Mikan cheerfully replied, while 'leading' them.

The rest started to walk out of the classroom except Misaki who, once again looked at the far end of the classroom, she recalls again the time he gave him a haircut…

She lets out another sigh.

'…Tsubasa, how come there's something missing when you're not around…' she thought.

"Misaki-sempai? You coming?" Mikan called out to her sempai.

"Hai, let's go kouhai…" she happily said to her.

And so they left the classroom, went to Central Town, did some shoppings and strolling around then finally, caught the last bus trip back to the Academy…

_..to be continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: so guys, what do you think?hehehehe..please leave me a review..thanks in advance!..don't worry in the next chapters the real Tsubasa appears..hehehe...;)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Windowpane

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3! by the way, I have a confession to make...I've been watching horror/suspense movies with my cousin these past few days so..well, I guess I was influenced..hehehe..anyway, it's kinda short but i hope you'll like this chapter!.;)**

**Special Notes:  
XxblackwingsxX: hey there Louise! thanks for your review!hehehe..;)  
Michelle: oi! kouhai! salamat din sa reviewS!hehehe..don't worry..malapit na siyang lumabas!hehehe.;)**

**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Windowpane**

"Geez, I'm exhausted…" a tired Misaki said, as she lies on her bed. The moment she got off the bus and said goodbye to Mikan and the others, she right away went to her room and lied on her bed. She didn't know that lining-up a long line to buy howalons, would be so tiring.

'…if he was only here…' she thought while looking at the picture on top of her side-table drawer. It was a picture of them, Tsubasa and her, taken during the Last Dance…

_Flashback…_

_They just finished dancing and he was leading her back to their seats when someone approached them…_

"_Hello there! I'm Kai Shashin, I'm a photographer…someone hired me to take a picture of you two…so if you don't mind…please pose…" he said._

"_huh? Wait! who hi-" Misaki started to say but she was quickly cut-off by Tsubasa._

"_Sure! No problem! But wait, we have to have a nice background…" he said._

"_Don't worry…" the photographer replied._

"…_I'll just use my Alice to fix that…now, pose…"_

"_Ok…how about like this…" he suddenly carried Misaki bridal-style._

"_Hey TSUBASA! Put me down!" She complained, at the same time she's turning a bit pink since they're making quite a 'scene' they caught the eyes of quite a few people, from the Elementary, Middle School and High School Division ._

"_Fine, your pretty heavy you know" he joked, putting the doppelganger._

_And Misaki, well…being Misaki…was about to hit him in the face but he quickly dodged it._

"_Hey, the picture won't come out right… it'll be unfair, the wife is beautiful while the husband has a bruise on his face…"he said smiling._

"_huh? What's that suppose to mean?" she asked him._

"_Oh, nothing…" he replied, still smiling._

"…_ahem…you know, if I hadn't known any better, I think you two are a married couple…" Kai suddenly said then smirked._

_They both blushed a bit._

"_Anyway, let's just get this over with…I don't have all night…now pose…" he then said to the 'young married couple'._

"…_ok…" they both said at the same time, and then blushed again. They became a bit conscious so they just stood there side by side._

'_You have got to be kidding me, is this what you call 'pose'?' Kai secretly thought._

_He just sighed._

"_Look, that's not a pose…where's the energy there? where's the feeling?" he lectured them._

_The two just stared blankly at him._

"_Never mind…" he then said._

"_hMm…you young man…" referring to Tsubasa of course._

"_Hug her from the back…"_

_Tsubasa hesitated a bit. _

"_Come on, you heard me…" Kai said; he was getting impatient._

_However, he did what he was told to do. He wrapped his arms around her; turning a bit red at the same time. So did Misaki, the moment she felt the physical contact she too began to blush._

"_Now, you young lady, put your arms on top of his…" the photographer said._

_And…well, she too, did what she was told to do._

"_Well, that's a lot better…now smile…" Kai said, smiling at the two._

_The two smiled too, but not plastic smiles. Something like, I-must-be-the-happiest-guy-in-the-world-right-now or I-must-be-the-happiest-girl-in-the-world-right-now smile…_**(A/N: You do catch my drift don't you? Why their smiles have meanings..LoL..)**

_The photographer then positioned himself to take the picture of the 'young married couple'._

"_1…2…3…SMILE!" he said before they saw a blinding flash of light._

_End of Flashback._

She just let out a sigh.

'What a night that was…' she thought, and then smiled.

A few minutes later, she decided to get ready to sleep. So she took a shower and changed into her sleeping attire; shorts and a white sleeveless shirt.

She then went to her bed, covered herself with the blanket then started to doze off.

A few hours later it started to rain…and along with the sound of the pouring rain, there was another noise that's going on.

'…_tap!…tap!…_'

She heard a light tap on her windowpane.

But ignored it…thinking that maybe it was just the rain.

'…_tap!…tap!…_' There it goes again.

She ignored it once more.

'…_TAP!…TAP!…_' It was louder this time.

She then decided to check it out…

'Who could it be at this time of the night?' she thought, getting out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes then looked at the clock…it was quarter to eleven.

'…this better be good…' she again thought; the doppelganger is, yet again, getting pissed off.

She went near the window, but the tapping has stopped. So she just brushed it off.

'…maybe it was just my imagination…' she thought and was about to go back to her bed when…

'…_tap!…tap!…_' There it goes again.

"OK! THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!!" she said, stomping her way back to the window.

She neared her face against the windowpane, she looked outside but it was very dark…very…very…dark.

Then suddenly a lightning struck…revealing something…

It was leaning against the windowpane right in front of her…

However, she still couldn't tell what it was.

So she neared her face closer against the windowpane,

And when another lightning struck…

She finally caught sight of it.

A hand, somewhat trying to grab hold the window for support, and a very familiar face…both of these are covered in crimson blood.

It took Misaki a few seconds to realize what and who exactly was she staring at, and when it finally sunk in her head…

It was then followed by a deafening scream…

_..to be continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: so? what do you think? cliffhanger?hahaha..please leave me a review, swear..i'll update asap if you tell me what you think..hehehe..thanks in advance! God BLess!.;)**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: A Flashback

* * *

**Author's Note: ok..I'll explain later..just read on..**

**Special Notes:  
XxblackwingsxX: hey there! thanks for the review!hehehe..I guess, you'll just have to read my story to find out..hehe.;)  
Fierce Kitten: O? really..thanks for that info..hehehe..and thank you too for the review...;)  
animeaddict.7: hi! thanks..just read on..hehe.;)  
flora: wow, thanks for the review..it kinda inspired to write more stories..thanks a million!.;)  
sammae18: hehehe..yeah, I know..uhm, just read on to find out..hehe.thanks for the review!.;)  
LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume: ahehehe..maybe..basahin mo na lang..hehehe..thanks for the review..;)  
Blaze Moonlight: hehehe..ok, i'm giving it to you now..read on!hehe.thanks for the review!.;)  
michelle: hi kouhai!hehehe..ako rin nga eh.hehe..basahin mo na kouhai! Go! thanks nga pala sa review!.;)  
kat: ok..here it is..hehehe..thanks for the review!.;)  
Caalina: (who gave a review on chapter one..)..ok, here it is..just relax.ahehehe.go on..read on...;)  
and last but not the least..  
Peace Heaven: your welcome!hehehe..thank you..I'm glad you've enjoyed it..hehe..thanks for the review!.;)**

**Additonal Notes:  
A new character!  
Name: Rya Hayaku (has brown hair (tied in a bun) and eyes, average-looking teenage girl; a friend of Misaki)  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Alice: Teleportation**

**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Flashback**

'You were worried-sick about him…you missed him…you brought him here…and now you don't wanna see how's doing? You don't wanna see him? What's the matter with you?!' there goes again that voice in Misaki's head.

'…it's just that…' Misaki thought, while leaning against the wall outside a hospital room.

_Flashback…_

_She screamed like she never screamed before. The scene outside the window was devastating…_

_It was a bloody Tsubasa in ragged casual clothing. There were several cuts on his body, including a big one across his chest; his once delicate face is now bruised as if he was beaten by a baton or something, it also left a deep cut on his left cheek…_

"_TSUBASA!!" she said, while trying to open the window._

"_DAMN IT! WHY WON'T IT OPEN?!" she said again, trying to open the jammed window._

_But it still won't._

_She saw his hand slowly loosening grip on the window._

'_damn it! Don't you die on me Tsubasa!!' she mentally cursed._

_She tried to open it again and luckily, this time it did; as soon as she had opened the window he pulled him in, causing his blood to stain on her clothes._

"_TSUBASA are you okay? What happened to you?!" she said, laying him on the floor. _

"…_I'm…" he tried to say, but fainted before he could even say the next word. He was very weak and he was bleeding badly._

"_Tsubasa!" she called out to him._

'_what am I going to do?' she thought._

'…_don't panic Misaki, go get help…bring him to the hospital or something…don't let him die you baka!' a voice said in her head._

"_Right…" she said, as if replying to the voice._

"_Wait here, I'll be right back…" she whispered to him, as she put a pillow under his head for support._

_The hospital was quite far from their dorm so she didn't wasn't to risk carrying Tsubasa all the way there; he loss so much blood already, and Misaki didn't want that he'd loose more along the way…plus, it was raining. So after putting the pillow under his head, she quickly went to her good friend, Rya Hayaku, whose room was just right next to hers…_

'_KNOCK!!'_

'_KNOCK!!'_

'_KNOCK!!'_

_She was practically banging the door._

"_Rya, open up!…it's me Misaki!" she said. _

'_No answer'_

'_KNOCK!!'_

'_KNOCK!!'_

'_KNOCK!!'_

_She banged again the door; she swore if Rya won't open this time, she'll break the door down. Luckily, she heard a feminine voice coming from behind the door… _

"_huh? Misaki" it said._

"_Yeah, it's me…now, please open up…it's urgent!" she said, almost shouting._

"_(yawn) Okay, okay…I'm coming…" Rya replied, rubbing her eyes; she then opened the door._

"_What is it Misa-?" she said...but was cut-off when she saw the doppelganger all covered up in blood…in Tsubasa's blood that is..._

"_WHAT THE?! What happened to you MISAKI??" Rya said._

"…_never mind that…just come with me…I need your help!" Misaki then said._

"_Come on let's go…" the doppelganger again said, she didn't want to waste more precious time so she quickly grabbed Rya by the arm and dragged her back to her room._

"_uh, ok…" was Rya's only reply as she was dragged by Misaki. She knew better not to resist and ask questions; the look on Misaki's face and the blood on her clothes, were enough…let's say, 'physical' answers for her. Somehow, she had a feeling that Misaki was in some-kind-of trouble and that she really needs her help…_

_When they reached Misaki's room and Rya saw the bloody Tsubasa laying on the floor, she was about to scream…fortunately, Misaki covered her mouth before she could do so._

"_Rya, I'll explain everything later… but first, we need to bring him to the Alice Academy Hospital…right now!" she said to her._

_She felt Rya nod, as if saying…'ok, I get it…now, please let me go…'_

_So Misaki lets her go._

"_Ok!…let's bring him there…" Rya said; she sits beside the unconscious Tsubasa and motions Misaki to do the same._

"_Well then, hold my hand and hold his hand…" she then instructed the doppelganger._

_And she did what she was told to do._

'_To the Alice Academy Hospital' Rya thought…and in an instant they were suddenly in the said hospital, specifically, right in front of the front desk. So Misaki quickly told the 'front desk person' that they have a patient who is badly wounded. And he assisted them right away; he called in some nurses, who quickly came, and brought Tsubasa to the emergency room…Misaki tried to follow inside but she was stopped by Rya._

"_You did what you can do Misaki…now let them do what they can do…" she said to the doppelganger._

_She just nodded._

"_Come on…let's have a sit and at the same time you can tell me what happened…" Rya said again, motioning Misaki to sit with her at a nearby bench._

_As soon as they sat down, Misaki began telling Rya what had happened. And after telling her 'teleporting' friend the 'story', she just let out a sigh._

"_Don't worry Misaki, he'll be fine…" Rya said then smiles at her friend, trying to give her assurance that the shadow manipulator will be alright._

_And Misaki couldn't help but smile too._

_(A few minutes later…)_

_The doctor finally went out, and Misaki was quick on her feet, she right away approached the doctor and was about to bombard him with questions…but before she could even say a word…_

"_He's doing fine…it's a good thing you brought him here right away…if you've delayed for about five minutes he could've died…" the doctor said; he was smiling, well, probably because he was able to save a life._

'…_could've died?…' Misaki thought._

"_Yup, could've died…" he said._

'_wait, he can read my mind?' Misaki again thought._

"_Of course! That's my Alice" he said again; smiling._

_Misaki couldn't help but smile again._

_Rya then approached them._

"_Doctor, will he be awake anytime soon?" she asked._

"_Hmmm…probably by tomorrow or later in the afternoon…he needs rest…a lot of it…" he replied, he was still smiling._

_He then looks at the clock…'11:30' it said._

"_Well, you two should probably be going back to bed by now…it's way, way pass your bed time…" he said to them._

"_Ok" they said in unison._

"_Come on Misaki, it'll be faster if I'll just my Alice…let's go…" Rya said._

"_Ok…" came the reply, Misaki took a last glance at the emergency room, before they teleported back to their dorm…_

_When they reached their destination, Misaki thanked Rya for her help…_

"_No problem…but Misaki, are you gonna be ok?" She said; she was quite worried about the doppelganger._

"_Don't worry, I'll be ok…thanks again for your help" Misaki said._

"_Ok, if you say so…I'll be going back to my room now…good night!" Rya replied, and then went to her own room to…what else? Go back to sleep. Misaki did the same, but she didn't go back to sleep right away; she first cleaned the stains of blood on the floor and window then washed the blood off her and then changed her clothes._

_She then laid on her bed and started to recall what the doctor told her…_

"_He's doing fine…it's a good thing you brought him here right away…if you've delayed for about five minutes he could've died…"_

_..the last three words scared her…_

'_..he could've died…' she thought._

_She kept thinking about how 'he could've died', how she almost lost him, Tsubasa, her bestfriend…the shadow manipulator who always slacks off during class, the ex-classmate of hers whom she often argues with (about foolish things), the guy who'll always be special to her. He almost crossed to the other side, he almost left her…_

_She kept thinking about it until she fell asleep._

_Morning came…_

_Misaki woke up and did a little stretching…_

'_..Damn you Tsubasa, why do you worry me…' was her first thought in the morning. She then looked at the clock…_

"_Great! I'm gonna be late!" she said; yup, she overslept._

_She quickly took a shower, changed into her school uniform and ate a piece of toast then ran as fast as she can to the S.A. classroom and much to her surprise…_

"_Cheers to Tsubasa!" Megane said, raising a glass._

"_To Tsubasa!" the rest of the S.A. class cheered._

"_What the?" was all Misaki could say, as she saw that the S.A. class were having a…_

'_party?' Misaki thought; confusion was written all over her face._

_She just stood there in the doorway in a daze._

'_Why are they having a party?' she thought once more._

_Just then Megane noticed her…_

"_Oi Misaki! Welcome to the party! Come and eat!" he said while dragging her then letting her sit at their table, together with Mikan, Keigo, Aya and Shin._

"_Guys, what's with the party? Is it someone's birthday today?" she asked; still confused._

_They all laughed._

"_Misaki-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai has returned!!" her energetic kouhai said._

"_Yeah, but he's at the hospital right now…" Shin said._

"…_seems like he has gotten himself into some tight trouble this time…" Aya stated._

"_I agree. I heard that he was badly injured…" Keigo said._

"_Yeah, but thanks to two students from the Middle School Branch who found Tsubasa and quickly brought him to the hospital, he was saved. By the way, Noda-sensei said that he's doing fine already, he's condition has become stable… maybe we can visit him this afternoon after class…" Megane said._

"_Hai!" they all said in unison…except Misaki, who looked like she was in deep thought..._

'_so they all know about his return? I guess news really travel fast huh?'_

"_Misaki-sempai? Are you alright? You don't really look happy about the good news…" Mikan asked, cutting her sempai out of her thoughts._

_She looked at her kouhai, patted her head then smiled…_

"_I'm fine Mikan, and of course I'm happy that Tsubasa has returned"_

"_ok, so you'll come with us later?" the brunette asked yet again._

_Misaki hesitated a bit; somehow, she didn't want to see the shadow manipulator._

"_Mikan, I…"_

'_come on, what's the matter with you? Just go you baka!' the little voice in Misaki's head said._

"…_of course Mikan…I'll go…" Misaki then replied._

"_BANZAI!" Mikan beamed._

_Misaki just smiled at her kouhai._

"_Hey Megane, about the two students from the Middle School Branch you were saying…do you have any idea who they are?" Keigo suddenly asked._

"_Hmmm…now that you've mentioned it…I heard that the one was pink-haired and the other had a teleportation Alice…" Megane replied, he then puts a finger on his chin to give a 'thinking effect'._

_Misaki overheard their conversation and decided to speak up…_

"_Megane, it was Rya and I who helped Tsubasa…"_

"_WHAT??" the whole S.A. class said, it seems that they've overheard what Misaki said._

"_But how?" Megane asked._

_They all piled up in front of Misaki to hear what she has got to say. And Misaki told them the story; she knew that they had the right to know what happened. _

_Right after telling the 'story'…_

"_so that's what happened?" one said._

"_he almost died?" another said._

"_Yeah…we almost lost him…" another one added._

_They all became a bit gloomy, even the cheerful Mikan…_

"_Misaki-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai could've died?" she asked; eyes are a bit teary._

_The doppelganger just nodded._

'_hey Misaki, you should cheer them up…why should they be sad anyway?... Tsubasa didn't die…' the little voice in Misaki's head said again._

_And __it__ hit her…_

'_You're right… he didn't die' Misaki replied to the voice._

…_the last three words gave her some sort-of strength or energy…_

_She then took a glass filled with juice, and stood up on top of the table…_

"_Guys, come on! Cheer up! He didn't die, right?" she said to them; she was returning to her old self again…cheerful and up-beat._

_(a few moments of silence…then…)_

"_Right!" Megane then said._

"_Yeah! I agree with Misaki-sempai!" Mikan also said._

"…_HAI!" Aya, Keigo and Shin said in unison._

_The other S.A. class students also agreed; their smiles and cheerfulness returned._

"_Cheers to Tsubasa! May he get well soon!" Misaki then said, raising her glass._

"_To Tsubasa!!" they all said together in response, raising also their own glasses._

_And so they just enjoyed the remaining time for the 'party'…even Misaki, who finally realized that being sad or worried about him didn't matter anymore…he's doing fine already and most importantly… he didn't die._

_Not long after, their 'party' was soon over and their classes started. But as they always say, 'time flies fast'…and so their classes have finally ended. Megane, Aya, Keigo, Shin, Mikan and of course Misaki, pushed through with their 'plan'…_

"_I'm so excited to see Tsubasa-sempai!" the brunette squealed, as they approached Tsubasa's 'hospital' room._

"_Us too Mikan…but please try not to ask too many questions, you could stress him out you know?" Megane advised._

"_He's right Mikan, the doctor said that we must not stress him out too much…" Keigo then said._

"_Ohhh…okay!" the energetic brunette replied._

_And they all just smiled at her._

_Finally, they've reached their destination…_

"_AH! This is it! Room 630!" Mikan exclaimed._

"_Well, what are you waiting for Mikan? Go on…" Aya then said._

"_But knock first before you enter…" Shin added._

"_Hai!" she replied._

'_Knock!'_

'_Knock!'_

'_Knock!'_

"_Tsubasa-sempai?" She said then entered the room, followed by Keigo, Aya and Shin. Megane was about to enter too but then he saw a somewhat nervous Misaki..._

"_Oi Misaki, come on…" he said, motioning her to come in already._

"_Uh, well…just go on already…I'll just follow…" she replied then smiled._

"_Ok, if you say so…" he said then entered the room._

_And so she was left there all alone; she then leaned against the wall._

'…_I don't want to see him…' she thought._

_End of Flashback…_

'I don't know…I think I'm not ready to see him…' she replied.

She just let out sigh.

Misaki can hear their muffled voices, and can even distinguish which one belongs to who. Suddenly, she heard _his _voice, his muffled voice that is, and she even heard _his_ laughter…and damn it, she missed those…his voice and laughter.

She smiled to herself; she now knows that he's in good condition even if she didn't see him face to face.

All of a sudden, she heard Megane, if her guess was right, mentioning her name. Then the door knob of Tsubasa's room started to turn…

'Damn it! Maybe they'll ask me to go in…' she cursed mentally as she frantically hid inside a nearby cleaning closet…

_..to be continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys..first of all, I'M REALLY SORRY for the late update..and the broken promises..I'M REALLY (xinfinity) SORRY..I've been kinda busy with school..and my mind was preoccupied with a lot of things..truth be told, tonight I should copy my missed lectures..but what did I do? I updated..coz I feel I'm in great debt with you guys..you know? you gave me a lot of reviews..then the last chapter was a cliffy..a great debt it is..I hope this chapter made up for it..hehehe..thank you so much again!! for all those who added me as one of their fave authors or this story of mine as one of their fave stories..thank you so much!!..don't worry..I have two stories in my head and as soon as I finish this, I'll start typing it..hehe. Now, I wanna know what you think..is this another cliffhanger?..I wanna know so please leave me a review! thanks in advance guys! God BLEss you ALL!!btw, I'm not sure when can I update again..maybe a week from now, depends on the number of reviews.hehehe, school works, or mood..(don't worry, I'm inspired nowadays..'coz, well, I'll just keep it to myself.hehehe..but I can't avoid to be depressed at times..)..hmm..just wait for my update.please!..thanks in advance!! please, again, I wanna know what you think..so please leave me a review! thanks in advance! God BLEss you aLL!!.;)**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Sempai in the Closet

* * *

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLE!!! I'm back..wahaha..i'll explain later ok?..please leave me a review.. I wanna know what you think, thanks in advance!.;)**

**Special Notes:  
misaki-harada: hey there! thanks for the review! i'm happy u love my story, thanks for adding me as your fave author and for making this story one of your favorites (shoot, it really inspires me..) thanks also for the review! hope you enjoy this chapter.;)****  
XxblackwingsxX: hey there kouhai! i'm sorry kng ngaun lang ulit naka-update ha? thanks for the review!hehehe..hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.;)  
LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume: ELow! it's been a long . well, stubborn people tend to become bakas. btw, thanks also for the review.;)  
michelle: hello kouhai! ei thanks for the comment on fs ha?hehe...hope you'll enjoy this . thanks too for the review!.;)  
Peace Heaven: hi! really? well, i guess this chapter's a cliffhanger too!hehehe..btw, thanks for the review!.;)**

**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sempai in the Closet**

Her thought was right…

Megane popped his head out…

"Misaki, come in now, Tsubasa wants to se-" he stopped in his sentence; she was nowhere in sight.

"Misaki?" he said.

"MISAKI!!!" he called out, searching both sides of the hallway. No luck. So he just went back inside.

"Misaki's gone…I think she left…" he told them.

"What?! Why? Where did Misaki-sempai go?" Mikan, who was seated on a chair beside Tsubasa's bed, asked; she was worried.

"I don't know…" Megane replied.

"Tsubasa, I'll go look for her." Keigo stated and started to head for the door but he stopped when...

"No, its ok…maybe she has other more important matters to attend to…" Tsubasa said, who was sitting upright on his bed; the small cuts that were all over his body were starting heal, there were several bandages on his arms and around his chest, and a 'big square band-aid' (as what Mikan called it when she saw it on her sempai's face) for the deep cut on his left cheek. Seeing those medications he received, he probably did got himself into some tight trouble.

He then stared outside the window for a brief moment after which he let out a sigh.

"Tsubasa-sempai, are you ok?" her kouhai asked, seeing that Tsubasa was kinda...sad.

"I'm ok Mikan.." he said then looked at Mikan and patted her head then smiled.

"You sure?" Mikan pressed on further.

And he simply nodded.

"Hey guys, I think we should probably be going…Tsubasa needs his rest…" Shin then said, noticing that Tsubasa was undergoing a bit of _stress_.

"Hai" they said in unison except…Mikan, who didn't want to go just yet…

"Tsubasa-sempai, are you really going to be ok?" she said.

"I'll be fine Mikan, don't worry…" he replied then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok…get well soon sempai!" she happily said, then started to head for the door.

"We'll be going now Tsubasa…get well soon! See yah!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Tsubasa!"

Aya, Keigo and Shin said respectively then went out.

"Get well soon Tsubasa!" Megane said and was about to close the door.

"Hey Megane!" Tsubasa said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for coming…I really appreciate it…" he said then smiled.

"No problem…and don't worry Tsubasa, I'm sure Misaki will visit you sometime soon…" the bespectacled boy said; he saw the disappointment in Tsubasa's eyes when he said that Misaki left.

"…" he was just quiet.

"I know you're disappointed…but I'm sure she has a valid reason why she left…" Megane said then smiled, trying to cheer up his friend.

"I guess you're right…" the shadow manipulator said then smiled.

"Oh Yeah! By the way..." Megane suddenly said; it seems that he recalled something.

"…Kaname, asked me to give this to you…" he said, handing Tsubasa a piece of paper…a letter perhaps.

"Thank you Megane…" he replied, as he took the letter.

"No problem…ok, I have to go now…get well soon Tsubasa!" the bespectacled boy said once more then left.

_Meanwhile back to Misaki..._

'Finally!' she thought, as she peeped through a small hole and saw Megane exit the room together with the rest of the gang. It was really getting uncomfortable in the cleaning closet, it was small and not to mention it was dark inside, the only light she could see was the light that was coming from the very small hole mentioned earlier.

'Great! Here they come...' she thought sarcastically, as Mikan and company were passing along the cleaning closet...she wished that they would move along faster so that she could get out of the predicament that she got herself into.

_But as if fate wanted her to suffer..._

"I wonder where did Misaki-sempai go..." Mikan said, and stopped right in front of the cleaning closet...and so did everyone else.

'the heck! why do they have to stop and talk here?!...' the doppelganger thought again.

'Misaki, look what has your stubbornness done to you?! if you just went in there and see Tsubasa, you wouldn't be here in this closet suffering like this...' she scold herself while trying to be quiet as possible.

"Oh probably she got hungry and got something to eat..." Shin replied.

"Or maybe she just wanted to go later so she can have some 'alone time' with Tsubasa and maybe they'll confess or something and then they'll take it to the next level and-" Keigo started to say but...

"_WHACK!" _Aya whacked him on the head.

Misaki turned red when she heard about the 'confession' and turned even redder at the mention of the 'take it to the next level'-thing.

"Baka! They're not like _that_ you little perve!" Aya scolded him.

"Ouch! Hey, I was just kidding with the last part, and I AM NOT A PERVE!..." Keigo said (and also empahasizing his last few words), while rubbing the bruise on his head.

"..it's just that..." he continued.

"Well, I just thought that, after what happened to Tsubasa...you know? the gone-missing-and-almost-died incident, maybe Misaki or Tsubasa or I hope both, would realize what they really feel for each other and confess." Keigo said with all his heart.

"Ohh...I think that's possible..." Aya replied.

"Come to think of it, those two are really close and I'm pretty sure both have feelings for each other..." Shin commented.

"Yeah, I totally agree with that..." Megane also said.

'me? and Tsubasa? feelings for each other?..NO WAY!!!' Misaki thought, still blushing. However, her heart seems to betray her for it would beat a little faster than the usual at the mention of Tsubasa's name or those times when he would give her his charming smile...but Misaki, being Misaki (and still being stubborn as ever)..would _probably_ never admit her feelings...

"Uhm, Keigo-sempai? I get the idea about the confession...but what's the 'take it to the next level'-part? Are they playing a game?" Mikan suddenly asked, as innocent as ever.

All of them, including Misaki, who was still in the cleaning closet, turned red.

"Ah...well...you see Mikan-chan..." Megane tried to explain.

"i-it's kinda...co-complicated..." Shin stammered.

"Oh, is the game complicated?" Mikan inquired.

"well, it's sort of like that Mikan-chan...you see, it ca-" Keigo tried to explain but...

"_WHACK!" _Aya whacked him again on the head for the second time to prevent him from saying the things their little kouhai doesn't need to know by this time.

"OUCH!" was all Keigo said, rubbing his second bruise.

"You see Mikan-chan, you're too young to know about that _game_...and well, you'll understand it when you're older, so just give it a rest for now ok?" Aya explained, being the...well, being the only one who is probably the most _mature_ among them.

'Thank God Aya is here' Misaki thought then let out an inaudible sigh. She was watching everything from the small hole and was quite relieved that her 'mirror-travelling friend' was the one who explained _it_ to Mikan, the boys (Shin, Keigo and Megane) would only make things incomprehensible and not to mention, they would really feel awkward and would have a hard time explaining about the _game_ to their innocent kouhai.

"Oh...ok!" came the cheerful reply.

(A few moments of silence...then...)

"Oh, it's getting late..." Keigo suddenly said, he probably wants to change the topic for the fear that Mikan would press on further even though Aya said that she should 'give it a rest for now' but as he looked at his watch...

'_6:00pm' _it read. Fate was probably on his side this time.

"Why don't you run along Mikan, your dorm is quite far from here you know?" Keigo then said.

"Hai! I'll go ahead sempais! Good night!" she said and bowed then went her way back to her dorm.

"Phew! That was a close call don't you thi-" Keigo then started to say again however...

"_WHACK!" _Aya whacked him on the head..._for the third time._

"OUCH!!!.hey! Why did you do that for?!" Keigo exclaimed, rubbing his third bruise.

"That's for bringing up the 'taking-it-to-the-next-level'-topic" Aya retorted.

"Did you see what kind of situation we got into because of_ that_?" she continued on.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Aya was here to explain _it_ to Mikan..." Megane said, a bit nervous.

"I totally agree with Megane, I have no idea how to explain _it_ if Aya was not here... " Shin stated, a little nervous too.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry..." Keigo then said, seeing that he was 'outnumbered'

"Oh, I could just imagine what would Misaki do to you if she heard you talking about the 'taking-it-to-the-next-level-with-Tsubasa'-thing...hahaha" Aya teased.

At that moment, Misaki blushed even more, thinking again about what Keigo said. 'Misaki! what are you doing? don't think like _that_?!' she scold herself for the second time.

"WaAHH!! Please guys, don't tell her or even Tsubasa about _that_...I'm begging you!" Keigo said, somewhat desperate and beads of sweat flowing on his face. He didn't want to be beaten up by Misaki, but if she did find out...who knows? Maybe it's him that they'll be visiting next in the hospital. As for Tsubasa, he probably wouldn't mind, he's a guy after all but still, Keigo didn't want that both of his friends would think that he was some perve who would think of them _that_ way.

The three just laughed at Keigo.

"HaHaha..Of course we won't tell them!"

"And we know you didn't mean those things..."

"Yeah, we're just joking Keigo..."

Megane, Shin and Aya said respectively.

And they all laughed for a moment.

"Hey! We should also probably go back to our dorms now..." Keigo suggested.

"Yeah, I agree...I'm tired" Shin said accompanied by a yawn.

"Wait, what about Misaki?" Aya asked, noticing that she's still missing.

"Ah, don't worry about her... I'm sure she'll visit Tsubasa sooner or later..." Megane said.

And they all started to walk away until they were nowhere in sight.

'At last! At long last!' Misaki screamed in her head.

'I can finally get out of this closet' she thought. She quickly looked for the doorknob.

_However fate had other plans..._

'_click' _the sound made her nervous..

'_click' _she tried once more...

'_click' _but it was just the same...

And there she was...

Misaki Harada,

Inside a small and dark cleaning closet,

With a hand on the doorknob,

A doorknob that won't budge...

_..to be continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for the late update..i've been very busy and well, i've been udergoing a lot of _stress_ for the past few months, so again, I'm REALLY SORRY. uhm, so? what do you think about this chapter? another cliffhanger?hehe..please leave me a review guys, i really know what you think..thanks in advance! btw, Advance Merry Christmas too!.;)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: In Denial

* * *

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLE!!! Happy New Year!!!hehehe. I'm back again..wahaha..please leave me a review.. I wanna know what you think, thanks in advance!.;)**

**Special Notes:  
misaki-harada: hi there! thanks for the PM! and sorry for the late update. I guess you know naman the reason behind****. A million thanks for the review too, you're the only one who gave me a review before I updated..so thanks a million!hahaha..please give me a review again, I wanna know what you think about this chapter...hey, sorry in advance if some of the scenes does not show 100% "stick to their personalities", but I did my best ...just let me know what you think, thanks in advance!.;)**

**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 6: In Denial**

_Meanwhile back to Tsubasa..._

Tsubasa just let out a deep sigh.

"Misaki...of all the people I wanted to see again...it's you." he said to no one in particular.

He let out yet another sigh then decided to read Kaname's letter.

It read:

_"Dear Tsubasa,__Hey! I heard the news and I hope you're feeling better. I'll be undergoing a long and complicated medication again this week but I really wish I could see you. __**The T**__**subasa Andou**__ in the hospital? it's actually something rare, something you don't see everyday. I'm just kidding Tsubasa, hope you get well soon!_

_-Kaname_

_PS: I'll try to visit you as soon as I could, or maybe you could visit me. I'm in room 638, if you'll come, go pass 6pm, the strict nurse, who is assigned to me, will be off-duty by that time...don't worry, the next nurse is kind and understanding, she'll let you in. See yah!"_

He read the letter once more and couldn't help but smile.

But his smile was gone when he realized something...

'He's undergoing medication but still managed to write me a letter; while Misaki, who is in perfectly good health...why can't she come visit me?' he thought as he folded the letter and placed it on his side table.

'wait?! What was I thinking? We're just _friends_! Misaki? She's just a friend to me that's all!' he thought, remembering what he said awhile ago, and not to mention, how he reacted when Megane told them that Misaki left.

But just like his 'friend' Misaki, his heart also betrayed him. He can deny all he want, but deep inside, he did care for Misaki...more than as a friend; however he does his best to not make a move in order to protect her from harm. And then, he recalled a memory of not so long ago...

_Flashback_

_They saw a blinding flash of light..._

_The next thing he knew, Kai was saying that he has already taken the shot and that they could stop posing already but being too amazed by the beautiful girl he was hugging, he didn't understand what was the photographer saying..._

"_I said, you can let go of her now..." Kai repeated himself for the second time._

"_I don't understand you. You're talking Greek..."he simply replied, but his eyes are focused on Misaki, obviously he was still in 'cloud nine' and in that place, simple and comprehensible sentences somewhat turn into ancient Greek language. _

"_huh?! What the-..ohh..ohh..I understand what's happening here..." Kai said, and then letting out a big grin; he came to a conclusion._

"_wha-what's hape-pening?" Misaki then said, while blushing._

"_Oh nothing...just stay like that as long as you like...I'll just send the pictures to you..." he said, then went away. He thought that Tsubasa was doing it on purpose...little did he know that our shadow manipulator was not doing it on his will...to be honest, Tsubasa was too entranced to notice other people, they were all but blur figures to him...except of course the pink-haired girl he's embracing. _

"_uh, Tsubasa...you can let go now..." she said to him, but not facing the boy._

"_..." no reply._

'_my heart...it's beating faster than the..damn! this is not happening!!!' he screamed in his head._

"_Tsubasa..." she said again, still not facing him._

'_hey Tsubasa! Get a hold of yourself! You can't! You simply can't!!!' he screamed again...in his head._

"_Tsubasa, you can let go of me now..." Misaki then said but this time Misaki turned her head a little so she could face him...and then she looked at him in the eye. She had to do it, she can't take it anymore. Her heart was beating really fast, as if it would burst out of her chest at any moment, and if he didn't let go...who knows what might happen?_

_And as the shadow manipulator locked gaze with the doppelganger, her words finally sunk in his head..._

_And Tsubasa Andou was finally brought back down to earth (thank heaven!)..._

_He quickly let go and moved away from Misaki and turned his back to her so she won't see him blush and so did Misaki for the very same reason..._

_(a minute of silence, until...)_

"_uh..well, Misaki..uhm..I'm..so-sorry..." he then said._

"_ah..no, it's fine..." she then replied._

'_great Tsubasa! Now she'll think of you as some perve who...wait, come to think of it, that's probably a good idea...if she'll think of me as some perve...she'll keep distance and she'll be safer that way...hey wait! Why do I care for her??? aRGhHH! What's happening with me?!!' he then said to himself. He just had to clear his thoughts. He then faced her, hoping that his blush was gone...but it was still there, a tint of it._

"_Ah, Misaki...I have to go now...I need to do something" he said to her then smiled._

"_hahaha...okay sure...hahaha..go ahead..." Misaki replied. She also faced him, also hoping her blush was gone, but like Tusbasa...a tint of it was visible on her cheeks._

_But of course, the two we're both busy trying to sound normal and as if nothing 'romantic' and awkward happened between the two of them, so Tsubasa and Misaki didn't even notice the tint of blush on each other's cheek._

_He then bid goodbye and left._

_Misaki then waved also to him and when he was already out of sight, she let out a sigh._

'_Geez, what was I thinking? I should've removed his hands sooner...' she thought. Just then, Aya approached her._

"_Oi Mis-hey! You're blushing? Did something happen? Oh, and where's Tsubasa?" Aya bombarded her with questions as soon as she saw the blush on Misaki's cheek._

"_I...uh...I...Ah! Let's get some drinks, I'm thirsty..." she replied, pushing Aya to the direction where the punches and other beverages were located. She, most likely, didn't want to answer any of Aya's questions, and, not to mention, she didn't want to remember what just happened awhile ago._

_Meanwhile, Tsubasa finally found a place to clear his thoughts..._

'_Damn! How could this happen to me?!' he thought as he leaned on a tree. It was quite a spot he found, it was quiet and it seemed so peaceful...and the tree he was leaning on, was just the thing he needed._

_But suddenly, a very familiar voice spoke..._

"_Your strength is your weakness and your weakness is your strength, Andou..." it said; the owner of the voice was standing on one of the branches of the tree where Tsubasa was leaning on._

"_You!" Tusbasa exclaimed, as he looked up. He was a bit surprise by the sudden presence of this very familiar person._

"_I saw what happened a while ago...that was some __**stunt**__..." he calmly said._

"_Shut Up!" he retorted; he just had to lose his cool._

"_Hmmm...you like her?" he inquired, as he came down from the tree and stood in front of Tsubasa._

_Tsubasa then stood up to face him and was about to say something but..._

"_..." nothing came out._

"_So you do like her..." he simply said, looking at the boy, who was looking on the ground._

"_...I don-" he tried to say however he was cut-off by the very familiar person._

"_Is the line: Hey, the picture won't come out right… it'll be unfair, the wife is beautiful while the husband has a bruise on his face...familiar to you?" he then asked._

"_What?" he replied, and then he recalled that he was the one who said that to Misaki._

'_So he was the one who probably hired that Kai-person' he thought before protesting._

"_Hey! That was just a joke...you got it all wrong!!!" he said, there was no sign of coolness in his voice...just irritation and annoyance. _**(A/N: ah...the signs of people who are in **_**denial.**_**haha.)**

"_Andou, I have no problem with you having a little crush on that girl..."_

"_hey! I don't ha-" was supposed to be Tsuaba's reply but the very familiar person was not yet done..._

"_But you must see to it, she doesn't get in the way with your missions...or else..."_

"_or else what?" he managed to say, with hints of nervousness in his voice._

_The very familiar person then stepped away from the boy and turned his back to him, he was about to leave but before that..._

"_...or else I'll also make her one of our agents and give her missions similar to yours, I did a background check on her...she has a valuable Alice that could be of use for our missions..." the very familiar person said._

"_What?! you can't do that..." Tsubasa tried to contradict him, he didn't want his 'friend', Misaki, to be like him, one of the many dogs of the Academy that gives out secret missions and those missions are apparently dangerous, but he knew that this person can do almost anything what he wants to do._

"_You know very well Andou that I can...but like I said, I have no problem with you having a little crush on that girl, but remember what I told you earlier...your strength is your weakness and your weakness is your strength...think about that, if the enemies found out that you have feelings for that girl, they'll use her against you...and you'll be distracted and almost certainly you won't be able to accomplish your mission and if that happens, I'll personally see to it that all distractions will be annihilated..." he said with seriousness in his voice._

_Tsubasa was speechless. He knew that this person was right, and he knew what his last statement means..._

'_He's going to kill her' he thought. He remained quiet for a second, thinking through and through what this person just said, it also gave him time to regain his composure and coolness..._

"_I understand" he finally said something __**decent**__._

"_Very well...be ready Andou, I'll be giving you a mission sometime soon, this one will be more dangerous than your other missions...so if I were you, I'd tell her what I feel for the very reason...that those feelings might serve as distractions in completing the task I am going to give you, or better yet, you'll never know if you'll come back alive..." and with those last words...the very familiar person vanished into thin air._

_Tsubasa then went back to the position he was in before the interruption._

'_Damn it! Why did I have to lose my cool?! I wasn't thinking straight! I should've never reacted that way...' he thought, cursing himself._

'_Now he probably thinks I like Misaki...' he thought again, and then let out a sigh._

'_You do like Misaki, baka!' a little voice said in his head._

"_I DO NOT!!! Why would I? She punches me...hit me...why would I like her?!" he said his thought out loud. It's a good thing he was all alone or else people would think he's crazy._

_Realizing what he had done, he just laughed._

"_I must be out of my mind..." he said to himself then laughed once more. He's now back to his old self again._

_He did a little thinking about what happened with him and Misaki awhile ago and also the conversation he had with that very familiar person, and oh boy, his head (and heart, but of course he's in denial) was hurting from thinking on what to do about those events._

'_Geez, that person...is he always like that? He even remembered my line...which was just a joke... (sighs)...might as well, follow his orders...and I must be focused...I don't want her to become like me, and I don't want her to be killed. And what was that? a new mission huh? I must be ready...' he thought. He also thought of the preparations he had to do before the mission and mind you, the 'tell your feelings to her' was not part of the preparations he had to do...or is it?_

'_there's nothing to tell Misaki...so why bother?' he thought. He was clearly in denial._

_One event cleared...another to go._

'_Speaking of which, I guess she didn't mind...she won't even remember it happened...which is a good thing.' he thought, recalling the reaction he got after apologizing to her, but it did surprise him though, because at that moment and at that moment only, for once, Tsubasa Andou thought she was not the do-something-stupid-and-I'll-punch-you Misaki Harada he knew( and annoyed him), why? Because what he did was kinda stupid (in his opinion) but she didn't punch him (Hallelujah!). But yes, during the "hugging moment" he knew in his heart that she was still the Misaki he knew ever since, it's just that, the Misaki that time was the Misaki he rarely sees and coming to that point, it triggered something, the conclusion that, he likes Misaki...he likes Misaki very much._

"_Shit!" he wasn't able to control his mouth. The 'conclusion' was probably a shock to him since it was the first time in a very long time that he said that word._

'_Told you baka! you like her...you like her very much..' the little voice in his head scolded him._

"_I do NOT!' he shot back. Once again, he was able to say his thought out loud. And yes, he laughed again...all by himself._

_Yes, that was his reply, but deep inside he knows he's conclusion was right but he must not let it show to protect her._

"_I guess I'll just head back now..." he said then stood up and headed back to the festival. His thoughts were now cleared and besides..._

_--grumble, grumble, grumble--_

_He was getting hungry._

_End of Flashback..._

He let out yet another sigh.

'What a night that was...' he thought.

He then took Kaname's letter again, re-read it then decided to pay him a visit by this time.

'It's 6:30pm already, I can go visit him now...' he thought, and got out of bed. He was still weak, but the thought of seeing his best friend gave him strength. He was limping and had to lean on the wall from time to time so he won't fall. Grabbing the doorknob, he opened the door slowly, and checked if there is no one around, his doctor will surely be worried if he checks on Tsubasa and see him not there or worse if his doctor would see him here in the hallway, limping, trying to get to room 638. With those thoughts in his head, he decided to pick-up his pace; he didn't want to get caught, they'll certainly bring him back to his room and he hates it there.

'I hope doc is having his break....' he thought as he turned a corner.

...but speaking of the devil...

"hey! Tsubasa right? What are you doing? You should be in your room resting...you're still weak you know?" his doctor, who had just came out of another room and caught sight of Tsubasa, called out to him. He was a few meters away from the shadow manipulator.

'Damn!' he thought.

"Damn?" the doctor said as he approached Tsubasa, he was smiling, he was a friendly doctor after all.

'great, now he can read my mind...' Tsubasa thought again.

"hahaha. Of course! That's my Alice..." he replied, walking closer to Tsubasa. But before the doctor could even touch him, Tsubasa makes a run for it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the doctor shouted, as he run after Tsubasa.

'wow, for a weak person, he sure can run fast...if only I can read his mind...aGghh! too many thoughts, I must follow him at least...' the doctor thought, as he kept running after the shadow manipulator.

_Back to Misaki..._

'Damn! I've locked myself' she cursed.

For the seventh time, she tried to turn the doorknob but still it just won't budge.

'Misaki, you baka!' she thought, and then slapped her head.

She let out a sigh.

"I suppose another try will not hurt..." she said to herself and reached for the doorknob...

She turned it and...

'_click' _it still won't open.

'Damn it!!! That's it! That's the last straw!' she screamed in her head. She's so pissed-off_. _She removed the long sleeves-piece of her uniform, leaving the doppelganger in her white blouse only (it's either that, that piece of uniform was a hindrance for her to use all her strength or she was just plain desperate!) she then put both hands on the doorknob and started to turn it with all her might...

and it did!

It finally opened, but she noticed that she was not the one turning the handle.

"What the heck is going on here?!" she said, and then removed her hands from the doorknob.

A figure from the outside was the one who opened the door and eventually joined her in the closet and closed (and locked) the door behind them.

_Maybe fate did want her to suffer..._

Freedom for Misaki Harada was far from her grasp.

The figure pushed Misaki against the wall of the cleaning closet and put a hand over her mouth.

"SsShhh..." it whispered.

"MmpmmpmPPhhh" was her muffled protests. She cannot see the face of the figure simply because it was dark and everything happened so fast but by judging its strength, the figure is probably a _he_, and the voice that she heard outside confirmed it...

"_--pant, pant, pant-- _geez...for someone with his medical status, he sure is strong...or maybe I'm getting old..hahaha. _--pant, pant, pant-- _I wonder where did he go?" it said. A few moments later, she heard footsteps walking away from them.

The figure then removed his hand from her mouth and as soon as he did both of them sighed in unison. It took them a few moments to figure out what kind of situation they're in...

'it's a good thing I was able to hi-' the figure thought but...

"_SLAP!"_

...someone slapped him on the cheek, and it really hurt, causing him to fall on his knees.

Obviously, it was Misaki who slapped him, and after doing so, she backed away from him as far as she could even though there was no more room. By this time, she realized how small this cleaning closet was; it was only about one and a half meters by width and length. She then puts on a simple fighting stance, probably thinking that this guy might be some rapist, and if he was, and she hopes not, she wants to show him that she's not gonna give up without a fight...a proof of this is her _first attack._

"Listen, I don't know who you are but I'm not gonna let you touch me!!!" she told him, her tone was a mixture of bravery, nervousness and fear.

"Ouch! Hey that hurt!" he said, he was still kneeling, a hand on his right cheek.

'that voice?' they both thought, as they heard one another talk.

"Misaki, is that you?" he asked, as he got up but his hand was still on his cheek.

"Ye-Yes..." was the reply.

"It's me, Tsubasa..." he then said.

Ah yes, fate did want her, or should I say, both of them to suffer...

Perhaps this was the punishment for being in denial to one another.

_..to be continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! what do you think? cliffhanger again?haha. please leave me a review, i really want to know what you think. Thanks in advance!.;)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Feelings

* * *

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLE!!! I'm back! yeah! i know! 2nd week of March..and it's already April..2nd week of April! I'm really sorry guys! I didn't know that those last few days before the graduation would affect my writing..and after the graduation I thought I could start writing again..but then I was chosen to be part of the Yearbook staff of our school..and yeah, I've been very busy with sorry!.;)**

**Special Notes: (yeah, i've underlined the .)**

**bold brunette: yoh! wow! Thank you so much for those reviews!!! wow! you're really generous..and as a reward, here's the chapter . really sorry for the late update..hehe. sorry, i love making cliffhangers..wahahaha..=)  
prone2accidentz: hey Ranz! !. ingat din! miss yah!:)  
CattyGothLoli: hey! thanks for the reviews! you're generous to!hehehe. here's the chapter 7..really sorry for the late .=)  
Julye loves Lavi: woah!.ok-ok..here's the chapter7..hope you're still alive and i really hope you haven't killed anyone . just kidding. thanks, by the way, for the awesome review!haha.:)  
doubt and trust: thanks for the review!:)..  
little miss cluless: hey! tnx for the review!..yes-yes..here it is!hehe.=)  
Peace Heaven: hi! thanks for the reivew! read and find out!hehehe.:)  
misaki-harada: hehe.i found it funny too!.haha. so yeah, here it is! thanks, by the way, for the review!hehe.=)**

**OK! now on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Stupid Feelings**

"Tsubasa? Is that really you?" was her reply, double-checking if her ears weren't deceiving her.

"Yeah, it's me all right" he said, at the same time, trying to stand up on both feet; one hand was still on his cheek, and the other was pushing on the wall for support.

Misaki's mind was full of thoughts right now; she didn't know how to face him, what should she say after finally meeting him again? Should she say sorry for _accidentally _slapping him? Or punch him pushing her against the wall and locking the door?

...well, the last thought was what she wanted to do, but then...

"_THUD! _Ouch!_" _Tsubasa said as he fell back on the floor. The running and, not to mention, the slap caused him to use up almost all of his energy, but with the little left of it, he leaned on the wall and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

And that made Misaki stop the _execution_ of her thought.

"Hey, you okay?" she managed to ask, shifting from her fighting stance to her normal, but worried, posture.

"..." no answer.

"Tsubasa?" she said again, moving forward a little, and putting her hands in front of her to find Tsubasa since the closet was only dim lighted.

"..." still no answer.

"Hey Tsubasa! Answe-" she tripped but luckily she fell on something (or someone) that supported her fall.

_...so, fate had planned this..._

She fell on top of Tsubasa, it's a good thing he caught her by the shoulders (or else she would've totally crushed him) however, it cannot be denied that their faces were only a few centimetres apart.

"Aa!" he exclaimed, when one of her hands accidentally touched the wound on his chest.

"A! I'm sor-" she stopped in mid sentences when she felt his breath touch the side of her face; she started to blush.

Who knew that her stubbornness to see Tsubasa, that made her go hiding, would actually make her meet him again and that it would put her _here_...in this very awkward position?

'this is close...way too close!' the doppelganger told herself.

"Sorry Tsubasa..." she said and started to get off of him, but then she was suddenly pulled in a tight embrace by the shadow manipulator.

"It's alright..." he simply said.

"Uhm, Tsubasa, what do you think you're doing?!" she said, as she struggled to get out of his grasp...however, his embrace was tight...really tight, but not the type you can't hardly breath, the type of tight hug that, when interpreted into words, means "Just this once, let me hug you".

"Why?" he asked with seriousness.

"Why what?" was her reply; still struggling to get out of his grasps.

"Why didn't you come with Mikan and the rest?" he then said.

"we-well...I..I" she didn't know how or what to answer him.

"I?...I-what?" he inquired, still hugging the doppelganger.

"..." now she's the one who's silent.

'what will I tell him?' she asked herself.

"Why Misaki? I wanted to see you so badly..." he softly whispered in her ear, making the hair on her back stand, her heart beat faster than the usual and her blush turning into a deeper shade of red.

"Tsu-Tsubasa, I-I..." she still didn't know what to answer; and by this time she gave up struggling.

"SsHHh...please, let's stay like this for awhile" he whispered to her.

And so she hugged him back...and that was her answer to his simple request.

However the _friendly hug, _that both secretly wished would never end, was cut short...

'damn it! what am I doing?! this is not right...the enemies...I can't...stupid Tsubasa! You and your damned feelings!' he thought. He realized that he let his feelings get the better of him, which is not good...definitely not good. And now, no matter how much he wanted to make this moment last, he simply must let go of Misaki in a way that would hurt her unknowingly.

'I'm sorry Misaki...' he thought with sadness.

And a few moments later...

The shadow manipulator started to laugh.

"What so funny all of a sudden?" Misaki asked; she got confused. She felt his embrace loosen and soon found herself off of him and now sitting on the floor beside the shadow manipulator.

"hahahaha..You Misaki!hahaha" he replied, unable to contain his laughter.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, hahaha. It was all a joke. Man, I made you stutter and nervous and oh wow! You hugged me! what an achievement!hahahaha." he then said, still laughing.

'a joke huh? And all I thought, he wanted to see me and the hug-hey! What am I thinking?! Impossible! The heck! You're gonna pay for this Tsubasa Andou' she thought. But deep in her heart it _hurt_ to know that it was all a shaggy dog story...yet she didn't know why.

"You know very well that I'm not an emotional person Misaki!hahahaha. I didn't want to see you _that_ badly you know?hahahahaha."

3..

2..

1..

"WHY YOU!!!!" she said out loud.

'uh-oh, I guess I've gone too far this time...' Tsubasa thought, trying to move away from Misaki.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS TSUBASA ANDOU!!!" she manage to grab him by the collar but Tsubasa struggled, he then lose his balance, and causing Misaki to, once again, fall on top of him.

And just when you thought _that_ was awkward...

'_click'_

...the door suddenly opened; allowing light to enter.

"Aha! I finally found yo-" the doctor said, however he stopped in mid sentence when he saw the two teens in a very embarrassing position.

"OkKaAaYyy...I didn't saw anything..." he then said and was about to close the door.

_...fate can really be harsh at times..._

"Doc! Wait! This is not what it looks like..." Misaki said, and luckily, the doctor heard her and stopped himself form closing the door.

"hMmm...what does _it_ look like?" the doctor then asked, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"uh, well, I was hiding here and then he came in, we had a little argument and I fell on top of him...we weren't doing anything doc..." she then said and giving the doctor a I-swear-we-weren't-doing-anything look.

"You were hiding here? from what? or from who?" Tsubasa then asked, looking up at Misaki. (A/N: Did I forget to mention that they were still in that awkward position.)

"it was-" she started to say but as she looked down at him, she finally saw the medications he got; the band-aid on his cheek, as well as a few bruises and bandages...and this made her speechless.

'Tsubasa? what happened?' she thought as a sudden feeling of guilt and worry ran down all throughout her body.

"uhm, Misaki? Still there?" Tsubasa then said, snapping her out her thoughts.

"uh...well, it was...nothing! just nothing!..." she said while looking away.

Tsubasa gave her a disbelieving look. He knew her better...he knew that she's not this type of person who'd go hiding (in a closet). Misaki Harada is no doubt the most courageous girl he knew and if there's anyone messing with her or her friends, she'd definitely face that _anyone_.

"Just spit it out! Why were you hiding?" he then said, curiosity and, not to mention, worry taking over him.

"I told you it was nothing..." came the reply; she didn't want to tell him the reason, for she knew it would hurt him...well of course it would, although they were not really a couple, they were close friends and they care for each other (although they'll never admit it), and just what kind of friend wouldn't want to see an injured friend in the hospital?

"I don't believe you! Spit it out already!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING!!!" she retorted; he just easily gets on her nerves at times.

"You're hiding something from me Misaki!"

"No, I'm not hiding anything from you!"

"Liar! I know you Misaki, now tell me!"

"There is nothing to tell Tsubasa!"

Both we're pissed-off with each other, but, surprisingly, Tsubasa was more pissed and his _pissed off-ness_ defined his actions. He quickly exchanged positions with Misaki (ignoring the pain that he felt in his body) and pinned her to the floor; his hands locking her wrists steadily.

"Oh yes, there is something to tell Misaki! Now tell me!" he said, anger and worry evident in his voice.

And as for Misaki, well, she was in a state of shock. She never seen him _this_ angry before, she could see it in his eyes that he was really serious about this and indeed he is enraged, and this made her scared...so scared that she didn't attempt to struggle.

'Damn it! Could it be that the enemies found out about her? Were they chasing her that's why she was hiding? Could they have hurt her already?' thought the shadow manipulator; the last statement made him more pissed and so he tightened his grip on Misaki's wrist.

"hey Tsubasa, you're hurting me..." Misaki managed to say; wincing in pain.

"Misaki, please I beg of you, tell me why were you hiding!"

"I can't Tsubasa! Now please let go, you're hurting me!"

"No! I won't let go unless you te-" he was cut-off.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" she finally said it; shocking him and herself too.

'damn it! I just said it...' she thought.

"You didn't want to see me?" he said; double-checking.

She nodded; why deny the truth that has been already said?

The two just stayed quiet for several moments...

'didn't want to see me huh?...I should've known.' Tsubasa thought; somehow those six words hurt more than the physical injuries his feeling right now.

'I'm sorry Tsubasa...' Misaki thought.

'_ahem!_' someone cleared his throat, shattering their trail of thoughts.

And both Tsubasa and Misaki looked at the man in white waiting by the door.

"uhm, maybe we can end this now?" the doctor, who was watching the entire _movie _all this time, interrupted, seeing that both seemed to have nothing to say anymore.

"Oh yeah, sure doc!" Tsubasa then said, putting on his _cheerful mask_ and then getting off Misaki. He then stood up with his back facing her.

Misaki then stood up, dusted her skirt and was about to say something however...

"You didn't want to see me right? Then please go on and leave now Misaki..." Tsubasa stated in a stern but calm tone.

"Tsubasa, I-" she started to say but then Tsubasa interrupted her again.

"Go now Misaki..." he said then turned around and beamed her with a smile...a fake smile.

"But Tsubasa-"

"You said so yourself you didn't want to see me. So leave..." he said again and this time he looked her straight in the eyes.

And just like that...Misaki left the closet, with bangs covering her eyes; she knew she hurt him because of that smile...that fake smile. She knew him all too well to know if it was real or was he just faking that smile...she undoubtedly knew it was the latter.

Soon Misaki Harada was nowhere in sight; she, most likely, just went back to her dorm.

And as for Tsubasa Andou...

It's been 5 minutes since Misaki left, but Tsubasa was still in the very same position that he was from the time the doppelganger exited the premises.

"hey, you need rest Tsubasa" the doctor said. He, too, never left his position.

"Hm?" he replied; he seemed to be in a daze.

"I said you need rest Tsubasa, come on, I'll assist you back to your room..." the doctor then offered in a cheerful tone.

"Oh..ok, doc..." he replied, following the doctor's lead and making his way to the door...

...but something caught his eye.

'What's this?' he thought, as he picked up a piece of clothing.

He then went out of the dim-lighted closet to have a better look at his _new discovery._

'blazer?' he thought as finally identified what it was.

"Tsubasa, Come on now...you need re-hey what's that you're holding?" the doctor then said, seeing that his patient was quite distant from him.

"Ah ohhh...it's nothing doc, just a blazer I found in the closet." He stated.

"hMmm...who owns it?" the doctor replied; approaching his patient.

"I don't know..." Tsubasa said; eyes glued on the blazer...somehow it looked familiar.

"Maybe that belongs to that girl you were arguing with?" the man in white said.

'Misaki? Come to think of it, she was only in her blouse as I recall it...' he thought.

"Hmmm...I guess this is hers doc" he finally said.

"well, you better give that back to that girlfriend of yours..." the doctor teased, referring to Misaki of course.

"She's not my girlfriend doc...She doesn't even want to see me..." he said in a serious tone.

"Oh, sorry Tsubasa..." the doctor replied but he was smirking.

"It's alright..." Tsubasa said.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room..." the doctor then suggested.

Tsubasa just nodded.

A few minutes later, they arrived inside his room. The doctor assisted the shadow manipulator on his bed, since he was really exhausted (with evrything that happened? who wouldn't be?); however, even with all the fatigue he's feeling, he was still clutching Misaki's blazer tightly.

"There. Comfortable enough?" the doc said, as he fluffed Tsubasa's pillow.

"Hai, thanks doc" he replied.

"Welcome. Oh...and what about that blazer Tsuabasa?" he then asked.

"oh yeah, please return thi-" but he was cut-off.

"No, you return it to her..." the doctor then said.

"what?! why me? She doesn't even want to see me..." was Tsubasa's reaction.

"No. You should return it, you found it..." the doctor countered as he made his way to the door.

"But I told you doc she doesn't want to see me..." he replied; sadness apparent in his voice.

"well whatever Tsubasa. You have to return that to her. Good night!" the doctor finally said as he left Tsubasa's room.

He just let out a sigh.

'I never should have left this room_'_ he thought as he once again recalled what happened...

_"I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" _it echoed in his head.

'..so that was it..she didn't want to see me.._'_ he thought.

He can't deny the ache he felt in his heart when he heard those six words.

It hurt him, _it hurt so badly_...

Just then, he let out a yawn; a sign that he should sleep already and give the pain he's feeling a rest...even just for the meantime.

A small smile played on his lips as he semi-folded Misaki's blazer then put it on his bedside table.

His smile grew wider as he recalled her face, her eyes and, of course, her smile. However, realizing that he's having another deja vu...

"..stupid feelings.." he grumbled as he drifted to Tsubasa Land.

Little did he know that a figure hidden in the darknesswas watching him the whole time...

"stupid feelings indeed..." it said as it made it's way to the girl's dormitory of the Middle School Division...

_..to be continued.._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! sO? what do you think? cliffy?. leave me a review, i really want to know what you think. Thanks in advance!. God BLesS you aLL!.;)**

**

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8: RIP

* * *

**Author's Note: HELLLLLOOO PEOPLE!!! yes, I'M BACK..why the late update?..well, first, I got depressed (it's just obvious) 'coz of something.(sighs). I guess it was His plan..second, guys, come on, everybody has their priorities right?..for the past two weeks, I've been busy practicing for a music video for our mom (May 10 was mother's day remember?), I had a bit of hard time teaching my sis how to play the guitar, but anyway, we got through and our mom loves the video!haha.. Okay, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!.;)**

**Special Notes:**

**bold brunette: Yoh!..uhm, i saw a name (Jhelai) sa proffy mo dito sa ..ako ba un?.haha. just .. so yeah, here's chapter 8..okay, I've done my side of the pact too..ikaw naman . btw, I'M SORRY..REALLY SORRY for the late update..madami lang talaga nangyari eh..=)  
FairoNeko: yeah! this is also my favorite couple!hehehe. thanks for the review! oh sure, but you know what they say..."do your best and God will do the rest". Hope u did well with your exams!=)  
CattyGothLoli: hey! thanks again for the review! hahaha. sorry, i can't help . not . just read on okay?hehe. :)  
xblackwingsxX: hey there! yeah, it's been awhile!hehe. thanks for the reviewS ah?hehe. hahaha. sorry for the . go on now and read this..hehehe. :)  
doubt and trust: hey! thanks for the review! , here it is!.:)  
misaki-harada: ohh..is that so?hehe. sure-sure. no problem. thanks again for the review!hehehe. Yeah! TsubasaxMisaki forever!wahahaha. =)**

**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reality. Illusion. Pain. **

'Damn it! Just go to sleep already!' Misaki told herself. It's been two and a half hours since she got ready for bed, but unfortunately, the moment she laid on it, she just couldn't doze off.

'come on, just sleep already…' she said once again said; however, her body doesn't seem to obey her command. She then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She turned on the faucet, cupped the water with her hands then splashed it on her face. She then looked up at the mirror to check herself; however, a fast moving figure quickly hit her nape that caused her to slowly blackout…

…the last thing she saw was a vague figure of a masked man.

Tsubasa slightly opened his eyes and when he did, he was startled to see that he was no longer on his bed nor was he in the hospital room…

"Where am I?" he said to himself. He then observed his surroundings; from the looks of it, it seemed that he was inside a warehouse of some-sort.

'Where the heck am I? and Why am I here?' he thought. He then decided to take a look around.

A few minutes later, he saw a red door.

'HmMmm…wonder where does this lead to?' he thought, as he took hold of the doorknob and started to turn it.

'It's open...' he thought yet again.

He slowly opened the door, and when it was wide enough to see what was inside…

He saw an unconscious pink-haired girl…blindfolded and tied to a chair.

"MISAKI?!" he yelled, then quickly ran towards her but before he was even five feet away, a masked man suddenly appeared before him.

"You like what you see Andou?" he calmly said to him.

"Damn you Persona!!!" he retorted as he stopped running towards Misaki.

And like before, he, once again, lost his composure.

"You like this girl don't you?" he said but not in a teasing manner...more like, in a mocking manner.

"Shut Up! Just let her go, she didn't do anything wrong!" an enraged Tsubasa said.

Persona smirked at this.

"Didn't do anything wrong?" he said, as he moved closer to Tsubasa, who backed away a few steps.

"Tell me Andou, how did you get all those injuries of yours?" Persona said.

"Damn it! I know you know how I got these, so quit asking questions and jus-" he was again cut-off.

"I want to hear it straight from your lips" he said with seriousness.

"FINE! I had to fight-off one of the enemies and almost got freakin' killed ok? She wasn't involved with it! So just let her go!" he replied, looking at the masked man straight in the eye.

'hey Tsubasa, cool down…this is exactly what he wants to see…just relax…' a little voice inside Tsubasa's head said.

"Tell me, what kind of Alice did that enemy of yours had?" Persona asked, yet again.

"Illusion Alice…" he replied calmly. Thank Heaven, he listened to the advice the little voice said!

"And just what was the illusion he was showed you?"

"…" No answer. He shifted his gaze away from the masked man.

"I am asking you a question Andou…"

"…" Tsubasa just remained quiet but not because he didn't know the answer but because he didn't want to remember the answer. He didn't want to remember that _horrible illusion_.

'it was a nightmare I thought wouldn't wake up to…' the shadow manipulator thought.

"Answer me Andou, what was the illusion?"

"…it was something about my mark of obedience…" he managed to say, but his gaze was glued to the floor._  
_  
But of course, Persona knew it was a lie, in fact, he actually knows the answer to his own question; he knows what the illusion was. He just wants to teach the shadow manipulator a lesson…a lesson Tsubasa will never ever forget.

"That was a good one…" he commented, then took another step closer to Tsubasa, who didn't move a single muscle.

"but, I know you're lying…" he said, then effortlessly hitting Tsubasa on the forehead with his index finger; and being the powerful Alice User that he is, it sent the shadow manipulator flying several meters away.

"ouch…" Tsubasa mumbled; one hand on his forehead and the other was pushing against the floor to help himself back on his feet.

"you think you can lie to me Andou?" Persona then said.

"..I-" he was cut-off by the masked man.

"the death of this girl"

"Wha-what?" he stuttered.

"the illusion was the death of this girl, am I right Andou?" the masked man said; obviously referring to Misaki.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Tsubasa once again lied.

"Another lie? Do you want me to make that illusion real?" Persona asked…rather, threatened the shadow manipulator.

"No! Please, don't kill her." Tsubasa then said, swallowing his pride and everything.

"I told you before haven't I? I don't give a damn if you like that girl, as long as it won't interfere with your missions. However, with your last mission, she did…although not physically, she still did. She's your weakness and the enemies found out about her and so they brought in that Illusion Alice User to kill you, it was a good thing the Kuro-neko came just in time to save you Andou but you were merely hanging by a thread close to death, I'd say it was even a miracle that you managed to return to the Academy in one piece…" Persona explained with seriousness.

"But she-" Tsubasa tried to say however…

"Silence!" Persona said; he wasn't done yet with his _sermon_.

"I wanted to make her one of our agents Andou, however, I thought that it would make you two closer…so I changed my mind…it would be best if I'll just-…" he was cut-off by Tsubasa who was now on his knees.

"Please! It won't happen again!" the boy pleaded.

"She was used against you Andou, and you let the enemy do it. You let your guard down…I'm very disappointed. Look what she has done to you; she has made you weak and pathetic!" Persona said as he just stared down at him.

"I swear by my mark of obedience, It will never happen again! Just don't kill her!" he pleaded even more.

And giving a thought or two about what the boy said…

"Very well then…" was Persona's only reply.

At that moment, Misaki started to regain consciousness.

"huh…where am I?" she said.

Persona then signaled the shadow manipulator to go to Misaki.

"Arigatou" he said, before heading towards the doppelganger.

"Misaki…are you alright?" Tsubasa asked as he removed her blindfold.

"Tsubasa? Is that you? What happened?" she said.

"I'll explain later, are you alright?" he replied, untying the ropes that she was tied to.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she then replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here…" he said to the doppelganger.

He made a small nod to Persona, who, just stood there and watched as Tsubasa untied and un-blindfolded Misaki. The nod was probably a sign that they're leaving.

After that, Tsubasa grabbed Misaki by the wrist then headed towards the red door. He was just about to grab the doorknob but then...

"ANDOU!" Persona called out to him.

The two looked back at the masked man.

"I changed my mind…" and with that…

_**He gave Misaki his infamous Mark of Death.**_

"NO!" Tsubasa yelled; as he saw Misaki fell to the ground- unconscious.

He then took her in his arms.

"Misaki! please wake up!" he pleaded.

"..." no answer.

"Misaki please, I love you...I always have!" he suddenly confessed; tears ran down his cheeks.

With the little life force that she had, she managed to give him a response.

"you have?" she said to him as she caressed his face; her eyes were half-opened yet a small smile played on her lips.

"Yes, I have! So don't you dare die on me! Please Misaki!" he then said; putting a hand on her cheek.

"I feel the same Tsubasa..." she confessed too; and leaning closer to him, she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"...I always have..." she said, then breathed her last.

"MISAKI!!!!!!!!" he cried out.  
**  
**_..to be continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: wahahahaha. So yeah, I had to put in a twist. so what do you think? cliffy?. leave me a review, i really want to know what you think. Thanks in advance!. God BLesS you aLL!.;)**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: To Say Goodbye?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm BACK! here's chapter 9 people! I'm sorry again for the late update! It's 11:51pm here..and tomorrow is my enrollment for my course..and i'm still wide awake!wahahaha. my 'rentz are gonna _kill me_.hahahaha. But I just had to update because I really LOVE this pairing and the reviews and readers..they kept me going!!!hahaha. Again, I'm sorry for the late update!. btw, this story is nearing its end.:)**

**Special Notes:**

Dark-Lady-Hel: hi kouhai! here it is!:) thanks for the awesome review! enjoy this chapter!hehehe:)  
SakuraNightHeart: hahaha. thanks for the review! but will you still murder him after reading this chapter?hehe.:)  
Peace Heaven: hello there! thanks for the review!:)  
Salamanka14: you're quite welcome!hehehe. salamat din sa review!hehehe.:D  
FairoNeko: hahaha. it's alright..hey, it's your opinion..haha. but will you see him as like that all the time after reading this chapter?hehehe. thanks for the review by the way!:)  
CattyGothLoli: (insert evil laugh). thanks for the awesome review! (insert evil laugh again).hehehe.:)  
xblackwingsxX: hi! hehehe. thanks for the review! go on and read. there's a twist!.hehe.:)  
doubt and trust: hi! thanks for the review! here's chapter 9! enjoy!.:)  
misaki-harada: hey! thanks for the review!hehehe. thanks too for the comment about the title..so far, you're the only one who commented about that!hehe. thanks again!:D  
-KateDominique-: hello Kate!!!hehehe. thanks for the great review!hehehe. ayos lang, atleast binigyan mo ako for chapter . a million thanks for that!..:)

**OK! now on with the story...**

**Additonal Notes:  
A new character!  
Name: Matsumoto Tuskai (has black hair and dark blue eyes, average-looking twenty year old guy; Persona's messenger)  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Alice: Healing Alice**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: To Say Goodbye?**

'_THUD'_

Tsubasa fell off the bed.

"ouch!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"a dream?…was it all a dream?" he asked himself as he sat up.

He then recalled the _petty attack_ Persona gave him.

"please…don't let it hurt…" he said to himself as he touched his forehead.

He then gave out a sigh of relief; his forehead wasn't hurting at all.

'Thank God it was all a dream…but it seemed so real…' he thought, as he pulled himself up and was about to go back to bed, however…

"having a nightmare are we Andou?" a voice said from behind him.

And just like what he was trained for, he swiftly turned around and attacked whoever was the owner of the voice.

"relax boy…" Matsumoto then said, easily dodging Tsubasa's attack.

"Who are you? how come you know me? and what do you need?" he then said.

"Woah, easy with the questions Andou…I'm Matsumoto Tsukai and it doesn't matter how I know you. I'm here to bring a message from Persona-sama. He wants to meet you at twelve midnight, so go take a shower and wear these…" Matsumoto replied, handing him a bag of clothes that contained a pair of sneakers, khaki shorts and a black tank top. The following conversation then took place:

"Why doesn't he come here himself?"

"Just do what I told you to do, and make it quick..."

"No!"

"Listen, he'll probably be giving you a mission of some kind, so you better hurry up!"

"What?! I just got back from a mission and almost got killed…and as you can see; my wounds are not completely healed."

"That's why I'm here…I have a healing Alice…just like that brother of your bestfriend's kouhai…" Matsumoto said.

"Hold still Andou…" he then said as he put a hand on top of the boy's head.

And within a few moments, the shadow manipulator never felt better.

"There…feels better, right?" Matsumoto then said; removing his hand.

"Yeah…thanks…" Tsubasa replied; removing his bandages and checking if his wounds have healed.

'…they're gone…no scar…nothing…' he thought.

"Now you feel better Andou, why don't you go clean up and changed into the clothes I gave you…" the Healing Alice User said; interrupting his thoughts.

"Fine…" he then replied, finally realizing that it would be better to just follow the _order_ and get it over with. He then headed for the bathroom with the towel and the bag of clothes in his hands.

"Alright…make it quick Andou…" Matsumoto said as he sat on the bed; he then took out a book from his jacket and started reading it.

"five minutes!" Tsubasa hollered then closed the bathroom door.

(_5 minutes later_…)

The bathroom door opens and a fresh-looking (with a towel on his head) Tsubasa steps out; he was dressed with the _attire_ Matsumoto gave him.

"HMmm…I see it fits you perfectly…looking-good Andou…" Matsumoto commented yet his eyes were glued to the book.

Tsubasa eyed him suspiciously.

"uh, gee…thanks…" he replied as he dried his hair with the towel.

But at the back of his mind…

'is this guy gay or something?'

"I know what you're thinking…I'm not gay…" Matsumoto said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"hey, I didn't say anything at all…" Tsubasa defended, as he hung the towel on a nearby chair.

"But you were thinking it…" Tsukai replied; smirking.

"Whatever. Can we just go now? I want to get this over with…" he then replied; fixing his messy hair.

"Fine. Let's go…" Matsumoto said; he then closed the book he was reading, went to one of the windows and then opened it.

"oh yeah, take that blazer you found…" he said, before jumping from the said window and landing on one of the branches of a nearby tree.

'blazer? How did he knew?' Tsubasa thought, as he took the piece of clothing from his bedside table and then tied it around his waist. He then did the same thing Matsumoto did…but landing on a different branch.

"Hey, how'd you know about the blazer? And why do I have to bring it me?" he then asked him as soon as he landed on _his_ branch. He had the strangest feeling that, somehow, his pink-haired friend had something to do with all this.

"Enough questions. Just follow me Andou…" Matsumoto ordered and then started to jump on branches of trees that were towards east.

And thinking that it would be best if he'll reserve his other questions for later, Tsubasa just did what he was told to do.

A few minutes later, he realized where they were headed…

'HmMm…this is interesting…he's heading towards the-' but Tsubasa's trail of thoughts was suddenly cut off by Matsumoto, who stopped at a very familiar-looking tree branch.

"We're here Andou…" he then said.

"hey, isn't this- "again, he was cut off.

"Yes it is…" Matsumoto then said, jumping off from the said branch and safely landing on the ground.

Tsubasa did the same, landing next to him.

"Why here?" he then asked him; a sudden feeling of anxiety ran throughout his body.

"I don't know exactly…but I did hear him say Misaki or somet-" but at the sound of _her _name, Tsubasa didn't let him finish.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID HE DO TO HER??! TELL ME!" Tsubasa then said, grabbing Matsumoto by the collar. He suddenly went berserk, recalling his dream...rather, nightmare; he suddenly had the idea that it might have been a future vision of some kind.

"Hey! Relax, he didn't harm her!" Matsumoto then said.

"Then, what did he do to her?!" he then retorted; still grabbing the guy by the collar.

"Nothing…" a voice said from behind him.

Tsubasa then turned around.

"You…" he muttered; as he let go of Matsumoto, who, briefly fixed his collar and then greeted the owner of the voice.

"Persona-sama" he said; bowing.

"You have done well Matsumoto…you may now go…" Persona then said to Tsukai, who, without further a due, quickly obeyed. He then jumped up a tree and then to another and another and then he was out of sight.

"It's good to see that you've survived your last mission Andou…" Persona commented. He then went to a nearby window.

"What did you do to Misaki?" he then asked, trying to keeping his cool.

"I told you haven't I? Nothing." the masked man replied. He then motioned the shadow manipulator to come nearer and take a look.

And there he saw, Misaki…sleeping so soundly.

'damn, she looks so beautiful when she's asleep…' he thought as a small tint of blush formed on his cheeks.

"Now you've seen your little girlfriend Andou, back to business…" Persona then said, interrupting Tsubasa's thoughts.

"Fine…what's my mission?" he asked.

"It's not only you Andou, you will be teamed up with the Kuro Neko just like your previous mission. You two are to infiltrate a military base and save one of our secret agents there." he started. He then handed Tsubasa a folder that contained the information he needed to know. And with the moon light's as his lamp, he opened the folder and read its content.

"hey, it says here 12 noon tomorrow…why the heck did you send me here? At this hour?!" Tsubasa then asked with an it's-twelve-midnight-for-crying-out-loud expression written all over his face.

"The military base is heavily guarded with special weapons specifically designed to counter Alice Users…" Persona said, as serious as ever.

"and your point is?" he asked yet again; setting aside the _essence of danger_ in what Persona just said.

"You two have an estimated one percent of surviving this mission." the masked man simply stated.

"so? I still don't get the point why I'm here? Shouldn't I be resting or something?" he then asked.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to that little girlfriend of yours?" Persona answered.

"what? Goodbye? Why would I say goodbye? It's not like I'm gonna die tomorrow…" he then replied, smiriking

"Alright. It's up to you Andou, I hope your conscience can take it when you see her mourning for you at your funeral." he then said, wiping out the smirk form the shadow manipulator's lips.

"I've been watching you Andou, from the closet incident to the time you went to bed. I asked Matsumoto to tell you to bring her blazer, thinking that it may give you a reason to see her…to say goodbye. But since you don't want to do it…well, I don't give a damn anymore; I've given you the chance…and if you don't want to grab it….that's fine with me…" Persona further said.

"I'll do it…" Tsubasa then replied.

"Hn. It's up to you…" he then replied and was about to leave, when…

"Arigatou" the shadow manipulator said to him.

Persona then smirked.

"Don't get me wrong Andou, just think of this a reward for surviving your previous mission…" and with those last few words, he suddenly disappeared.

'that guy is really weird.' he thought as he neared Misaki's window.

"well, it's now or never…" he said to himself.

He then started to tap Misaki's window. And after a few minutes, it was worth it…

"damn it! Do you know what time it is?!" a sleepy and, not to mention, irritated Misaki Harada said as she opened her window, her eyes were half-opened.

"twe-twelve fi-fifteen am?" Tsubasa said; beads of sweat were trailing down his face. Seeing how Misaki greeted him, he was now having second thoughts if he should do this.

Hearing this familiar voice, she opened her eyes and was surprised.

"Tsubasa?" she said.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you mind if I come in?" he replied.

'he's not mad at me anymore? why is he dressed like that? why is he here?' these were just the few questions she had in mind.

"hey Misaki…you there?" Tsubasa then said; waving a hand in front of her.

"oh! Sorry…sure, you can come in…" she then said; snapping out of her thoughts.

"here, let me help you…" she said, offering her hand; thinking that maybe he still has injuries.

He gladly took it and she started pulling him in.

His body was half-way inside, and so, he decided to exert a little effort…

_…but fate decided to put in a little twist…_

His effort got a little way out of hand, but, don't worry, he got inside Misaki's room safely…

…only that, he was on top of her and their lips were almost touching.

_..to be continued.._

* * *

**Author's Note: (insert evil laugh). Cliffy? (insert evil laugh again) please leave me a review guys, i really want to know what you think about this.. Thanks in advance!. God BLesS you aLL!.;)**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Pass Midnight Together

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll probably receive a _gold medal_ for this..it's 12:45am here people..and my mom told me to go down and sleep already for three times..first one was "it's getting late...." "and i was like.."OK ma, I'll just go down.. (continue typing chapter 10)" and then, "It's late, what time will you sleep again?" (quite irritated/worried at that..) and me, "I'll just go down..(continue typing cahpter 10)" and then another.."What time will you go down? it's getting late and you're on the computer and then tomorrow morning..you're again at the computer" (kinda more irritated/worried at ).. and yeah, me.."I'll just go down Ma, I'll just go down..don't worry...(continue writing chapter 10)"..(sighs)..but I love my mom..hehe:D..she's just worried, that's all. I wanted to continue 'till chapter 11, but if I did, and my mom caught me..I'll not get a _gold medal_..i'll get a _platinum medal! _and what's with the medals you ask?, just read it later at my A/N at the end. oh yeah, thanks for having the time for reading this..hehehe:)**

**Special Notes: **

**FairoNeko: hi! thanks for the review!hehehe. go on and read it!hehehe:)  
CattyGothLoli: haha,sorry, got carried . thanks again for the review!:)  
misaki-harada: hello! thanks for the review again!hehehe. yeah, hope you'll love the last part here too!hehehe.  
boldbrunette: haha. it's alright! atleast you made up for it! tnx for the . your reviewS are very amusing..thanks JAZ! lang . i don't hate you..ok maybe i will if you won't continue your Playboy Diaries (btw, peeps! you should read that! it's an awesome story!!!)..hehehe.:)  
**  
**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pass Midnight Together**

They just stayed like that for several seconds, neither dared to move, probably both lost in each other's eyes…

But a few moments later, he moved in closer and closer and closer and just when their lips were about to touch…

"Tsu-Tsubasa, what do you thi-think you're doing?" a blushing Misaki said, ruining the _moment_.

He stopped and just stared at her.

'shit! What was I thinking back there?' he thought; turning a bit red and feeling embarrassed. He briefly looked away from Misaki before getting off her, and as soon as he did, she took the liberty on standing up.

"what brings you here?" she then asked the shadow manipulator, whose back was facing her.

"I've come to return this…" he then said, untying the blazer from his waist and handing it to the doppelganger…without even facing her.

"thank you…I've been wondering where I've placed that…" she replied, taking the blazer from his hand.

"Is that all? You came here just to give me that?" she then asked, concern was evident in her voice; she had the feeling that there was more to this.

"Well…" somehow, he just couldn't find the right things to say.

_"Alright. It's up to you Andou, I hope your conscience can take it when you see her mourning for you at your funeral."_

However, with the Persona's words echoing in his head, he turned around to face her and was about to tell the doppelganger what he wanted to say, but then, she beat him right to it…

"Before anything else, I'm sorry about what happened earlier…"

"…it's not I didn't want to see you because I hated you or something...it's just that…" Misaki softly said; her bangs were covering her eyes. For a second there, Tsubasa thought that she'll breakdown and cry because she sounded that she would at any second…

…_but then, the shadow manipulator can be wrong at times, right?…_

…the next thing he knew, he was lying flat-faced on the floor…

Misaki punched him…and punched him hard that he was sent to the far side of her room…

It's a good thing it was pass midnight and almost everyone were in deep slumber, or else the two would be in big trouble.

"hey! What did you do that for?!" Tsubasa said with anger, he then stood up and turned around; however, his anger _magically_ disappeared when he finally faced her.

"Misaki…" he said as he approached her.

…_but maybe he's right this time…_

"…" no reply.

"Hey Misaki, please don't cry …" he said, as he stepped closer to her.

"I hate you! You make me weak!" she retorted as tears ran down her cheeks.

This is one of those once-in-a-blue-moon moments wherein he can see Misaki show her vulnerable side. He knows, oh he really knows, that underneath her up-beat and strong personality, there's always some kind of weakness; but what he didn't know, _he_ is _her_ weakness…and what she didn't know _she_ is _his _weakness.

"Misaki…" he said yet again and takes another step closer to her.

"Do you know I got freakin worried about you, you baka?!" she said; tears falling non-stop. She couldn't help it; she did really worry about him after all. There were many nights wherein she can't stop worrying about him that she couldn't sleep, also, the burden of putting on a don't-worry-about-Tsubasa mask for Mikan was almost unbearable; the tears she's crying out right now…are the tears that she held for so long.

"I'm sorry…" he said to her as he pulled her in his arms; she tried to struggle but he was too strong for her…in the end, she hugged him back too.

"I'm really sorry for making you worry…but, I've come back Misaki…" he whispered in her ear. At this point in time, Misaki's crying subsided; she finally realized that what really matters that he's here with her…right here, right now.

And again, neither budged, probably too enticed with each other's touch….but later on, one of them had the courage to move, let alone, the courage to confess…

"…I love you…" Tsubasa simply stated; he then held her cheeks and neared her face to him…closer and closer and closer…

_'SLAP!'_

She slapped him on the cheek…and he backed off a little.

"Why?" he managed to ask a, to his dismay, frowning Misaki. At this point, there was only one word that came into Tsubasa's mind: rejection.

"That was for making me worry!" she said; anger and pain evident in her voice.

"But I-" he started to say, but cut-off when Misaki pulled him by the shirt; their lips were a mere inch away from each other.

"this is for coming back…" she said as she pulled him nearer.

"this is also for what I feel…" she finally said, before closing the gap between them.

The kiss was so passionate that the next thing they knew, he was pinning her to the wall. They finally expressed what they feel for each other in that kiss; all those times they held back and never confessed, fear of rejection…or worst, fear of losing the friendship they had…but now, nothing's gonna stop them from this kiss…well, maybe air…

Both stopped to catch their breath.

"uhm, can you stay for the night?" Misaki, the first one who got her breathing back to normal, then asked.

"if it's alright with you…I can stay on the couch-" Tsubasa replied, but then he got cut-off.

"you can stay with me…on the bed…" she said, blushing a little. She then made her way to the bed and motioned him to follow her.

"o-o-ok…"a blushing (too) Tsubasa stammered.

'I am a gentleman…I will not do anything to her' he said to himself as he sat on the bed and removed his shoes, and as soon as he did, he snuggled closer to Misaki, who, snuggled closer to him too.

'I am a gentleman…I will not do anything to her' he said again to himself, when he felt their bodies touch.

"good night Tsubasa…" she softly said and then slowly closed her eyes.

"good night" he replied, kissing her forehead. He then slowly closed his eyes too.

'I am a gentleman…I will not do anything to her' again, he thought of that…but as he did, he felt that he was perspiring and feeling all hot…thankfully, it's not because of the hormones…or is it?

"Misaki…." he started.

"Hm?" she replied, but her eyes were closed.

"Do you mind if I take my shirt off?"

* * *

**Author's Note: :) yeah, i know..cliffy!hahaha. please leave me a review guys, i really want to know what you think about this.. Thanks in advance!. God BLesS you aLL!.;)**

MEDAL: it's irony people...MEDAL means is if I got scolded or a sermon..and the kind of _medal (bronze, silver, gold & platinum) _I'll receive, signifies the intesity of the said scolding/sermon..  
hopefully, i wouldn't get any _platinum_ for updating this...:)

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: New Mission

* * *

**Author's Note: Luckily, I've received no _medal_ this morning.. but i've got to hurry, it's 12:20am here..and tomorrow i'm going to my Father's House..:D**

**Special Notes: **

**SakuraNightHeart: hahaha.. thanks for that funny and awesome review!hahaha.:)  
-KateDominique-: hello! hey, this crazy author (hehe) is very thankful for those great reviewS of yours..i laughed once in a while as i read them.:)  
CattyGothLoli: hey! thanks for the review!hehehe. yeah, i was grinning as I wrote that ending.:D  
boldbrunette: yoh! haha. thanks for that awesome review! i was smiling the enitre time as I read it..basta continue lang your story..hehe:D.. okay, chapter 12 will be longer..hehe.:)**

OK! now on with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: New Mission**

"uhm, if that would make you feel comfortable…I don't mind…" Misaki said, but the thought of a topless Tsubasa sleeping beside her made the doppelganger blush a thousand shades of red. She had seen him showing some skin once, when he wore that _Aladin _costume at their RPG during the festival; she had to admit to herself that he did look kinda _hot_, with only a bolero for his top.

"Thanks…this shirt is killing me…" he then said as he removed his tank top and threw it on the floor.

Misaki blushed even harder when she finally saw him…rather, his body; she just kept staring at it for quite some time.

"You like what you see don't you?" Tsubasa then teased; seeing that his girlfriend kept staring at his upper body. Sure, he wasn't a macho man but because of all the missions he's been taking, he's muscles became firm and a six-pack abs is starting to show…and who wouldn't stare at that?!

Feeling embarrassed, she then looked away…but this made Tsubasa chuckle.

"What so funny?" she then asked, her back facing him.

He then slid his arms around her waist, turned her around so she could face him and then pulled her closer to him.

"You…" he softly said.

"You looked so cute awhile ago…" he further said and then giving her a peck on the lips.

"come on, let's just go to sleep alright?" he then said.

"okay…" was all she managed to say as she rested her head on his chest.

And they both slept peacefully in each other's arms…like there's no tomorrow….

_(morning came)_

Tsubasa was the first one to awake; he opened his eyes and saw a pink-hired wingless angel sleeping on his chest.

'Beautiful…simply beautiful…' he thought as he looked at her face.

And just then, the angel woke up and saw him staring at her; she then smiled at Tsubasa, who smiled back too.

"good morning" they both said at the same time; it was then followed by their laughter.

Tsubasa suddenly remembered about the mission that he has yet to accomplish.

"Misaki, what time is it?" he then asked her.

"it's eight in the morning" she replied as she looked at her bedside table clock.

He then gave out a relieved sigh; he probably thought he overslept. And noticing this, Misaki began to worry…

"Why? Do you have another mission?" she then asked him.

"well…it's" he tried to say but was cut-off.

"please don't go…" she then said as she hugged him.

"but it's an order…I must go…" he replied; hugging her back.

"how long will you be gone?" she then asked…and just like that, it hit him.

"_You two have an estimated one percent of surviving this mission"_

He again recalled what Persona said to him about his mission and he knew he had to tell her about this.

"Misaki…" he started and then pulling her away from him so he could look her in the eyes.

"I don't know if I could come back…"

"But why?" she then asked; worry was written all over her face.

"Well, he said that we, Natsume and I, have an estimated one percent of surviving our next mission…"

"What?! The more reason you shouldn't go…" she said.

"But Mis-" again, he got cut-off.

"don't go Tsubasa…don't go…" she then said; hugging him again…only tighter this time. When he went missing for just several weeks, she became somewhat disheartened, what more if he died? She'd probably go mad.

"Misaki…" he said as he hugged her tight too.

'damn it! why does this have to happen?!' he thought; somehow, he's currently being tormented between to go or not to go. However, a notion came in his mind…

"Misaki, I have an idea…" he then said.

_(three hours and forty-five minutes later…)  
_

It was quarter to twelve when he got to the place where he had to meet with the Kuro Neko.

"You're almost late shadow..." a voice said from behind him.

"Almost...but not late Nastume..." he replied; recognizing the voice.

"Hn" was Natsume's reply.

Just then, the masked man arrived together with an agent.

"I see you two are early..." he said. He then motioned the agent, who had a teleporting Alice, to get ready in transporting the two.

"Ready Kuro Neko?" he then asked.

"Hn" was Natsume's typical reply; he then gave him a let's-just-get-this-over-with look.

Seeing that the Natsume was cold as usual, the masked man then shifted his attention to the shadow manipulator.

"So, are you ready to die Andou?"

He just gave him a big grin.

The agent then positioned himself and started to execute the _teleportation ceremony_, but before they vanished in front of Persona's eyes...

"No, I'm ready to live..." he finally said and then disappeared.

Persona just smirked at Tsubasa's last remark.

_..to be continued.._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: it's the 2nd to the last chapter people! still cliffy?!hehe. please leave me a review guys, i really want to know what you think about this.. Thanks in advance!. God BLesS you aLL!.;)

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ongoing Mission

**Author's Note: Something funny happened last night, just when I was editing this and was almost ready to upload...I lost the _internet's signal, _I waited 'til 12midnight.. yet still no signal.. anyway, here it is. oh, and by the way...**

**THIS IS NOT YET THE END. I decided to divide this supposed to be very2x long chapter into 2-3 chapters because if I crammed it all into one, it wouldn't come out nice.**

**To all who read and read & reviewed for the 11th chapter (including the following names below): THANK YOU! and I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I never expected that this story would go far… really unexpected…and it's ALL THANKS TO YOU… ALL OF YOU!!! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!!!!:)**

**~CattyGothLoli**: hahaha.:))!!! I like what you said there "in your face Persona" .hahaha.=))!!

~**Jaz**: hey there! so..here it is.:).hehe. sorry.. I guess it's my writing style to write such shorter-than-tv-commercials-cliffhanger chapters!.hahaha.=))!! but maybe this one's a bit different.. it's quite long.:)

~**FairoNeko**: ohh. It's alright.:)

~**Sakura Night ****Heart**: oh?! O_o?! hahaha.=))!!!.. aw.. I find your review cute! Misabasas?.hahaha. cute!.. ohh.. curious what they _do _eh?..hehehe.:) just find out.:)

~**Sitting in the Silence**: ah?!..hahaha.:))!!! Woah! I did?!..aww, schucks.. thank you!.haha..oh! his idea?.. read to find out.. but I don't think you'll find the answer in this .:)

~**Dark-Lady-Hel**: hey kouhai!.. awww… wow… you are one sweet kouhai… *takes the medal* thanks for the medal.=))!!!

~**Peace Heaven**: thank you.:)

~**XxblackwingsxX**: it's alright.:)

~**misaki-harada**: ui kouhai! Hahaha. Yeah T x M forever!.hahaha.:))

~**-t and ****m-**: oh?! Really? Man, I feel bad… sorry for making you read over and over again those chapters..:).. oh? Hotaru?... hmm.. maybe but not in this story.. actually, I have a _scrap_ story here in my pc that has that kind of concept.:)..

**~AiiyaaChan**: . =))!!!!. that was an amusing review.:)..hehe.

**~Shubhs**: woah! Really? Alright… I'll try to google that song and do what you did.:)

**~Riiya**: hahaha.. yes2x… here it is.. I'm glad you find it wonderful.:)

**OK! now on with the story...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Ongoing Mission**

"We're here…" the agent said.

The two then looked around; it seemed they were in a warehouse of some kind.

"Follow me, your transportation must be waiting outside…" the agent commanded as he headed for the door; the Kuro Neko and the shadow manipulator just followed him.

"There's your service boys…" he said, pointing at a military jeep. The two started to head for the jeep when...

"Oh… and by the way," the agent took something out of his pocket.

"Here, this is a picture of Supai." and handed it to Natsume who took and examined the picture; it showed an image of a red-haired man in, to Natsume's estimation, his late 20s wearing rectangular glasses.

'red hair?. He'll be easy to spot.' Natsume thought.

"Alright…everything's set. Get on the jeep, they know where to take you...I'll meet with you two later at the secret tunnel. " was the agent's last statement before the two finally went aboard the jeep.

_**Meanwhile…**_

'_KNOCK!'_

'_KNOCK!'_

'_KNOCK!_'

"Misaki, it's Aya…I'm with Keigo, Shin and Megane…can we come in?"

"the door's open…" came the reply.

"Okay guys, she has granted us access…" Aya said.

"Great! So let's get in there and just tell her the news…" Keigo, impatiently said; he was about to reach the doorknob, but Aya held his hand to stop him from doing so.

"Wait, listen you guys…we must not freak her out ok?...remember that she wasn't able to visit Tsubasa and then this happens...he's gone missing again…" she said.

"Hai!" Shin and Keigo said in unison.

"Okay, let's go…" Megane said as he opened the door and went in first.

"Hey you can let go if his hand now…" Shin said, when he noticed that Aya was still holding Keigo's hand; it was then followed by a smirk coming from the rain maker.

"Sorry…" she softly replied; with a tint of blush on her cheeks. She then followed Megane inside.

"What's with the smirk Shin?" Keigo then asked.

"Are you two-?"

"No way!"

"But you like Aya don't you Keigo?" Shin stated.

"….."

"Keigo, it's alright…you can tell me" he said; he knew he hit the _bull's eye_.

"..ok fine, maybe a little…" a slightly blushing Keigo replied.

Shin's smirk grew wider.

"hey come on, let's just get in there…we need to fix Tsubasa's and Misaki's love story first…" Keigo then said, changing the topic.

"Ok, and then we'll fix yours and Aya's…" he teased and then went inside first.

"…whatever…" he replied, as he followed him inside.

_**Back to Tsubasa…**_

It's been quite awhile when they left the _warehouse_ and he just sat there and waited patiently until they arrive at their destination. But what's peculiar about this picture is that, the shadow manipulator was smiling…no, not a sinister smile, it was a happy smile…as if he is recalling a happy memory; this picture was so peculiar, that it even caught the Kuro Neko's attention.

"Wipe away that smile Shadow…" he said, as cold as ever.

But he just let out a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?" the Kuro Neko asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Since when did you got as curious as this?" Tsubasa replied and smirked.

"hahaha..easy Natsume..I was just kidding…" he then said, when Natsume glared at him because of his previous remark.

"…something wonderful happened last night…" he then continued on.

Natsume just gave him a so?-what-happened-? look.

"I slept with Misaki last night and-" but before he can even finish his sentence…

"pervert" Natsume said, now he's the one smirking.

"Hey! It's not like that!!!" a blushing Tsubasa reacted.

"Hn" was Natsume's reply, and yes, the smirk was still there.

_**Back to Misaki…**_

"What?! You already know???" the four all said at the same time.

"Who told you?!"

"When?!"

"Where?!"

Megane, Aya, Keigo and Shin respectively.

"Relax guys, one by one…" Misaki said smiling.

"First off, yes…I already know he's missing again. Tsubasa himself told me that's he's off to another mission again and would probably be missing for a few days or hours it all depends. He told me everything… just this morning…here in my room."

"Wait, and how exactly did he get in your room?! I mean, he's badly injured right? and the hospital is far from here…" Keigo then asked, curious…rather, intrigued as ever.

"I asked that before he left, he said that one of his fellow agents healed his wounds so it won't be a hassle for his next mission, which would be more dangerous than his previous one…" Misaki replied, still smiling.

"Wait, he told you everything this morning?" Megane then said.

"Yeah, actually we slept together last night…" Misaki replied, the smile never leaving her lips; she seems to be in a very good mood today.

"Misaki, cou-could you re-repeat tha-that?" Aya nervously said.

"I said, we slept together last night…" Misaki repeated; but soon, she realized what she just said…however, it was too late to stop Megane, Aya, Shin and Keigo's reactions.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT???!!!!!!" the four said in unison.

_**Back to the Shadow Manipulator and Kuro Neko…**_

"It's not like that!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"I don't believe you…" Natsume replied, still smirking.

"Fine. Believe what you want to believe…" he then said; knowing that Natsume wouldn't really believe him…being the stubborn guy that he is.

He then took out the folder Persona gave to him and re-read it to freshen up his memory…

It stated:

_**Situation:**__**  
**__For the past five months, Mitsui Supai has worked as a Specialized Researcher for a secret military base that works for the AAO. He has successfully gained the enemy's trust and has been passing information to us all these months. Very recently, he was able to hack all the information from the base's main computer; therefore reaching the climax of his mission. He was about to resign, the only escape route that doesn't need bloodshed, but the base just wouldn't let him, saying that he was "too valuable to let go"; however, Supai, believed that it was not their true reason; he had the feeling that the enemies already have a suspicion on him. _

_  
Weather: Clear, Hot  
Terrain: Rural-Heavily guarded military base  
Enemy: Estimated 25-60 military men most likely armed with Anti-Alice weapons.  
Friendly: Kuro Neko_

_**Mission:**_

_Who: Mitsui Supai_

_What: Rescue him_

_When: 12 noon tomorrow, when the sun is high_

_Where: somewhere in the mountain range in the Chugoku region of Honshū Island_

_  
__**Execution:**__**  
**__From the Academy, you and the Kuro Neko will be teleported by one of our agents to one of our secret headquarters near the base, and from there, you will be transported via jeep to the front gate of the base. You will create a distraction with the front guards while the Kuro-Neko will secretly get inside. Once he is inside the base, he will let you in. By this time, the base would be on red alert. Again, you will create a diversion with most of the guards while the Kuro Neko finds Supai. He already knows about this rescue mission so gaining his trust and taking him with you would be no trouble._

_As soon as the target is acquired, exit the base immediately. A hidden tunnel will become your escape route; Supai will lead you to it. At the end of the tunnel, you and the Kuro Neko will be, once again, teleported back to the Academy, while Supai will be teleported back to our headquarters. End of mission._

As soon as he finished reading the last part, the jeep stopped; the two then got off the transportation and proceeded in executing their mission. Natsume positioned himself on top of a nearby tree in which he'll jump off from to reach the fenced wall of the base, Tsubasa, on the other hand, walked casually towards the front gate of the base with his hands in his pocket, head down and his bangs covering his eyes..

"Hey! This is a restricted area! Get out of here!" one of the front guards said, when he noticed his presence.

He just continued walking towards the gate.

"Stop! Or we will be forced to shoot you…" one guard said, with a ready-to-aim stance; he signaled his other comrades, which were five other guards, to do the same.

He stopped, tilt his head so he can see their face and they can see his.

"Hey, you're just a kid…get out of here!" another guard said.

But he just stood there and he smirked.

_**Back to the Doppelganger and her friends…**_

"No guys! You got it all wrong!!!" a blushing Misaki reacted.

"But you said…"

"…you two…"

"…slept together…"

"…last night…"

Megane, Aya, Shin and Keigo said respectively, filling each other's sentences.

"Yes I said that, but nothing happened between us!" a (still) blushing Misaki replied.

"Are you sure? Did you have your clothes on? Are you feeling dizzy? Did you vomit this morning?" Aya then bombarded her questions; being the most sensitive, and not to mention, the only girl, among Megane, Shin and Keigo.

"Aya, relax…I'm alright…Nothing happened I swear! Yes, we had our clothes on…well, actually he was topless; he said he was feeling hot…so he removed his shirt." Misaki said to her panicking-mirror-travelling friend, hoping it would calm her down.

"I'm sure you saw something hot when he removed that shirt, right Misaki?" Shin then teased; it was followed by his, Megane's and Keigo's laughter…which was later stopped by a…

"_WHACK!"_

"_WHACK!"_

"_WHACK!"_

…all thanks to Aya, who hit them all in the head.

"This is not time to joke you guys!" she scolded them.

"Damn it Aya, you didn't have to hit us!"

"Hey that hurt a lot!"

"Ouch…my fourth hit from you…"

Shin, Megane and Keigo said respectively, while rubbing the back of each owns head.

"Aya…relax…you didn't have to hit them…" Misaki then said and giving her a reassuring smile. The doppelganger felt a little sorry for the boys, but who could blame Aya? She's just concerned about Misaki…it's a girl thing…something that boys will never understand.

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry … " Aya then said to the three boys, who accepted her apology without hesitation.

"Hey Misaki, you mentioned that his current mission is more dangerous than the previous one…Aren't you worried about him?" Megane then asked, noticing that she didn't show signs of worrying about him…in fact; when he came in, he saw her smiling.

"…." there was no reply; she seemed to be in a daze.

_**In the meantime…**_

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS, WE HAVE INTRUDERS! CAPTURE THEM!" the speaker went-off, followed by the blinking of red lights everywhere.

"Okay, there goes the alarm. Natsume, go find Supai…I'll handle these stupid soldiers…" Tsubasa said to the Kuro Neko, who replied with a nod and then went on his way to finding their target.

He easily fought the front guards, with a little help from Natusme. As Tsubasa stood there awhile ago, the Kuro Neko already entered the base, got in the gatehouse, single-handedly fought a few guards along the way and started to open the gate.

After Tsubasa gave his smirk, the gate finally opened, getting the attention of the front guards, who turned their backs to the shadow manipulator― wrong move; the next thing they knew, they were on the ground, doing push-ups…and no matter how hard they try, they just couldn't stop.

"Attack him!" the commander said to his battalion of his soldiers.

"Hai!" they responded and then surrounded Tsubasa.

'..it's a good thing the sun is high today…' he thought.

He then smirked.

_Punch_.** Kick**. Alice. _Punch_. **Kick**. **_Dodge_**. _Punch_. Alice. **_Dodge_**. **_Dodge_**. _Punch_. _Punch_. Alice.

Those were just the few moves Tsubasa used to fight-off the soldiers that attacked him. Whether it was hand-to-hand combat or they used guns, he easily defeated them; he fought so brilliantly. However…

'_BANG!'_ went off a tranquilizer gun.

"Damn!" Tsubasa exclaimed, as he took the bullet out from his right arm.

He then laughed.

"Is that all you got?" a cocky Tsubasa asked as he threw away the bullet.

"Ha! You're so confident boy…that was a specialized tranquilizer …let see you use that Alice of yours!" the commander said.

'specialized tranquilizer? that must be the Anti-Alice device…damn it!' Tsubasa thought.

"ha! I don't need my Alice to beat you. Bring it on!" was the shadow manipulator's cocky reply. Oh yes, he's really provoking the enemies so that he can stall them and buy some time for Natsume.

"Why you cocky little brat, you think you can beat us without using your Alice?!"

"Kill that damned fool!!!!" the commander ordered; apparently pissed off with Tsubasa's remark.

"Yes sir!!!" the soldiers replied.

'okay…this is gonna be messy…' Tsubasa thought as a battalion of soldiers headed his way.

_**As for Natsume…**_

He's been searching for about half an hour now but still can't find his target.

'damn it! Where the heck is that Supai-person?' he cursed in his thought.

He already went through a lot of rooms and even fought several guards too yet no sign of the said person.

'damn it! Where could that Supai be?' he thought, as he turned another corner…and just then he bumped into someone ― a red-haired bespectacled guy.

"ouch! You're gon-hey wait! Kuro Neko?" the man said.

"Hn. You must be Supai." was Natsume's reply; seeing that the man he sees in front of him is exactly the same man in the picture.

"Hai! It's me alright" Supai then said.

"Come on, let's go. We should help shadow." Natsume said as he gestured Supai to follow him.

"Why? Where's Andou?"

"He's stalling the soldiers all by himself"

"Oh…but I'm sure he can handle them, right?" Supai then said as he opened the exit door only to see Tsubasa covered in his own blood and was being beaten to death by the soldiers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter! :). yeah, I know... cliffhanger... =))!!! sorry, I just can't help myself..nyahaha.=))!!!.. I'll see you in Chapter 13.:) **


End file.
